<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kaisoo Taboo Collection by Always_Foreverlove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25153744">Kaisoo Taboo Collection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Always_Foreverlove/pseuds/Always_Foreverlove'>Always_Foreverlove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Barebacking, Bottom Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Cheating, Consensual Underage Sex, Cousin Incest, Father/Son Incest, Gratuitous Smut, Incest, Kaisoo (endgame), Light Angst, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Rough Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, Underage Sex, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:48:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25153744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Always_Foreverlove/pseuds/Always_Foreverlove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If you watch Liftetime movies you get why the plot-line of taboo relationships is so  captivating.  I’ve been watching a lot of lifetime movies😂</p><p>This series will content many one shot Kaisoo taboo stories.</p><p>In case y’all haven’t  noticed, I am a bottom Kyungsoo enthusiast. All my stories will be available on AFF! I like that I can make covers on there😂😂</p><p>TAGS WILL BE ADDED AS  I UPDATE! </p><p>Comments and Kudos are much appreciated.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chanbaek (mentioned), Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Oh Sehun, Hunhan (mentioned)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Boyfriend's Best Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ch. Summary:</p><p>Sehun is a great boyfriend. He really is and anyone would be lucky to have him. So why can’t Kyungsoo see this? Why is he lusting over his Boyfriend's Best Friend?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kyungsoo isn’t a bad person. He isn’t! He loves helping others and going out of his way for his friends and family. Kyungsoo is affable and dependable. Many consult him in times of crisis. Kyungsoo has never been a selfish person. Maybe he should’ve been because then he wouldn’t have found himself in this situation.</p><p>Kim Jongin aka Kai is his boyfriend’s best friend and Kyungsoo has the biggest crush on him. Yes! Kyungsoo knows that’s fucked up but to be fair Sehun asking him out caught him completely off guard and being the nice person that he is Kyungsoo said yes. He figure it wouldn’t go anywhere but apparently Sehun has had a crush on him for a while according to dumb and dumber, Baekhyun and Chanyeol.</p><p>This entire misunderstanding was their fault too, they never listen to Kyungsoo like always. When Kyungsoo talked about having feelings for one of their freshman friends, they automatically thought Sehun instead of Jongin. Sure, Kyungsoo was closer to Sehun only because he can’t behave like a normal human around Jongin. He also thought he was treating Sehun like a younger brother but his friends mistake that for a crush. How? He’s has no clue.</p><p>Like he said dumb and dumber! Nothing against Sehun. He’s a nice guy who is handsome and anyone would be lucky to have him but he's just not Jongin. Sehun tries so hard with Kyungsoo. He’s what anyone dreams of when they think about having boyfriends. Kyungsoo feels like shit for not reciprocating the younger’s feelings.</p><p>Jongin was all Kyungsoo could think about ever since he met the younger man. He’d never forget that pointy nose, full lips, dazzling smile and charming face, and his bronze skin tone, that smooth and velvety voice of his.</p><p>Jongin is quite literally the most attractive guy Kyungsoo had ever laid his eyes on. Kyungsoo tried like hell to just stuff all those feelings away. Bury them deep within him and forget about his silly crush.</p><p>And he was doing a good job for a while until tonight. Kyungsoo doesn’t even know exactly how he ended up in this situation.</p><p>Tonight, he was hanging out with Sehun and Jongin at a bar. Kyungsoo was exhausted from work and wanted to just chill and let loose. He had been dating Sehun for about two months and has yet to sleep with the younger, always finding some kind of an excuse to not spend the night. So, yes he was extremely sexually frustrated too.</p><p>At some point, the subject turned to sex. Jongin going on and on about his countless conquests and seductions of men. Then they started talking about friends they’d like to hook up with if it meant no consequences.</p><p>“No offense, hyung but I’d do you,” Jongin said and he winked and licked his lips. Kyungsoo lowered his gaze and blushed even deeper. Holy shit!</p><p>Kyungsoo couldn’t believe what he said! Never in a million years did he think Kim Jongin would find him attractive.</p><p>They order more drinks, Kyungsoo couldn’t forget what Jongin had just said and he felt so horrible because he’s lusting after his boyfriend’s best friend.</p><p>Around 12am, Sehun’s phone rang and he told them that he’s leaving because Luhan had managed to lock himself out of his house. Luhan is Sehun and Jongin’s friend and Sehun’s other best friend. Kyungsoo thinks he’s a bitch because he is always mad-dogging him. And talking shit about Kyungsoo for no reason.</p><p>Sehun asked Kyungsoo if he wanted to come with him but Kyungsoo shook his head no and said he’d just catch a cab or get an Uber. Sehun kissed his cheek and left.</p><p>“Another round?” Jongin asked. Kyungsoo didn’t have work or classes so he went ahead and accepted the drink.</p><p>Kyungsoo and Jongin were having fun. Talking about nothing in particular, Kyungsoo didn’t miss how Jongin’s eyes focused on his mouth. He didn’t miss how close they'd gotten as they whispered to each other.</p><p>Everything in Kyungsoo told him to just get the hell out of the bar and get the fuck home! He’s dating Sehun! Jongin’s hands shouldn’t be on his waist.</p><p>Jongin shouldn’t be telling him how beautiful he looks. Jongin shouldn’t be backing him up against the corner of the bar.</p><p>Can I kiss you? Jongin whispered almost inaudibly, glancing up at him from under his brows, smiling. Kyungsoo wanted to almost cry from excitement.</p><p>Kyungsoo should say no! No way! But the boy blushed, appeared conflicted, and at last gave a stiff nod.</p><p>The first kiss was light, as if he were testing, unable to resist Kyungsoo leaned in and kissed him. Jongin’s lips covered his in a long warm kiss that left him short of breath.</p><p>This time Kyungsoo responded passionately, returning his kiss eagerly. He stood on his toes and stretched upward to kiss his lips.</p><p>What the hell am I doing?! Kyungsoo asked himself over and over again. He needs to stop this. But God this was by far the most amazing kiss he’d ever had in his life. Jongin’s lips were so succulent and his tongue teasing his own so badly that Kyungsoo wanted Jongin to fuck him right then and there.</p><p>Kyungsoo felt himself breathless and consumed before the end of their kiss, yielding to the intensity of Jongin’s kiss and the firmness of his touch. He moaned in the kiss as Jongin pulled away, he didn't want to let him go.</p><p>What are we doing? Jongin rasped, breathy.</p><p>“I don’t know,” Kyungsoo whispered back. He had a wild urge to throw his arms around Jongin’s neck and kiss the worry from his face.</p><p>“This is fucked up, Sehun is my best friend,” the younger man said. Kyungsoo doesn’t know if he’s telling himself or Kyungsoo.</p><p>Jongin is saying all this but he hasn’t pushed Kyungsoo away, all Kyungsoo has to do is lean in and they could be kissing again. He could have those full lips on his.</p><p>Kyungsoo desperately wanted to kiss him again, but resisted, sensing the delicate balance between them.</p><p>He is Sehun’s boyfriend and Jongin is Sehun’s best friend. End of story. Kyungsoo tells himself to just leave. He works up the courage to pull away, but he doesn’t get anywhere as Jongin pulls him back and they were kissing again, their bodies pressed together and arms around each other.</p><p>The kiss was consuming, hungry yet sweet, Jongin teasing him with a hint of promise and driving his body to new heights of awareness.</p><p>“Kyungsoo," he whispered, kissing his neck in a way that made his heart dance excitedly.</p><p>Kyungsoo has no idea when they left the bar. He doesn’t remember getting on a cab or letting Jongin in his apartment.</p><p>Jongin pulled him close again, kissing his lips while one hand fumbled with the buttons on his pants.<br/>
Jongin leaned down; kissing the soft part of his neck that pulsed with excitement.</p><p>“Fuck,” Kyungsoo moaned. How many times did he dream about this? Dreamed of Jongin touching him, kissing him and doing this to him. If this was a dream he hoped he would never wake up.</p><p>Kyungsoo unbuttoned Jongin’s shirt and helped him take it off. Jongin was kissing him so deep and hard in his bedroom, and Kyungsoo was groaning into his mouth.</p><p>“I’m going to fuck you so fucking hard,” Jongin promised. Kyungsoo doesn’t know how he didn’t just come already.Their kissing grew frantic, their petting setting them both afire.</p><p>They undressed, Jongin whispering in his ear how badly he wanted to fuck Kyungsoo. How he thought of him many times when he jerked off.They fell unto the bed.</p><p>Kyungsoo handed Jongin the lube and the younger man didn’t waste any time, Kyungsoo flinched as cool liquid poured between his cheeks and when Jongin’s fingers followed, teasing and prodding, then entering and stretching. Kyungsoo has fingered himself plenty of times and it has never felt this good. He moaned his head still back and his eyes closed.</p><p>Jongin kissed his neck while he was pressing down on top of him, carefully working a third finger into Kyungsoo’s slick opening.</p><p>“Oh, so wet for me,” he whispered in his ear and continued to work his fingers in and out.</p><p>Kyungsoo gritted his teeth and reduced himself to panting and groaning. Jongin curled his fingers and touched upon his prostate, Kyungsoo was wailing again, thrusting into the fingers, wanting Jongin to touch that magical spot inside him.</p><p>Why the hell did he wait so long to have sex? He could’ve been getting off like this for years. Kyungsoo wanted to smack himself. He doesn’t even know what the hell he’d been waiting for. Because he didn’t have to think twice about crying and begging Jongin to just fuck him already.</p><p>He felt a brief moment of disappointment when Jongin withdrew his fingers, but that was quickly undone by his elation over hearing the other man unfasten his pants and pouring lube in his hand, Jongin jerks himself a couple of times, and positions himself.</p><p>“Try to relax,” Jongin purred into his ear. Kyungsoo wondered if Jongin knew that he was taking his virginity. He probably does, why else would he tell Kyungsoo to relax and breathe.</p><p>Kyungsoo closed his eyes and tried to relax, his cock twitched in anticipation when he felt Jongin spread his cheeks open. And honestly , after finger-fucking him for so long, why in the world would Jongin think that Kyungsoo wouldn’t be ready to handle—</p><p>“Holy fuuuuuck!!!”</p><p>Kyungsoo reached behind him, grasping a handful of Jongin’s hair as Jongin eased his way inside of him, slowly impaling him with his girth, reducing Kyungsoo to a trembling mess. Jongin wrapped his arms around Kyungsoo’s waist and buried his face into Kyungsoo’s neck, holding him tightly giving his body a chance to adjust to the invasion.</p><p>After a few moments, he pulled out and forced his cock in again, and Kyungsoo arched back, undone by the sensation of being violated so deeply and completely. Jongin burrowed inside of him again, and Kyungsoo was lost to the world. He could hardly believe that he was on his knees getting fucked by his boyfriend’s best friend. Kyungsoo is going to hell, but at that moment Kyungsoo couldn’t find himself to care about anything but Jongin’s cock fucking him so good.</p><p>“You feel so fucking good,”</p><p>“Yeah?” Kyungsoo asked. He wasn’t sure what he was supposed to be doing but he wanted Jongin to feel good too.</p><p>“Fuck yess,”</p><p>Jongin slammed began fucking him hard and fast. Kyungsoo braced himself, he grunted with each delightfully punishing thrust that rocked his body, igniting it with pain and ecstasy.</p><p>“Harder, Jongin! Fuck me, harder,”</p><p>"Shit, Soo!" Jongin growled through clenched teeth, sweat beading on his forehead as he continued to give all nine-inches to his best friend's boyfriend.</p><p>“Fuck me Jongin! Oh fuck, give it to me!" Kyungsoo groaned deeply, he thrust himself back almost frantically to meet Jongin’s dick slamming deep into him.</p><p>Kyungsoo grew more and more vocal, his eyes glowing with ecstasy and lust with every inch and every powerful thrust, as Jongin fucked him as hard and as fast as he could, fucked him closer and closer to a stupendous orgasm that was approaching swiftly. His bed squeaked and creaked louder.</p><p>Without breaking his stride, Jongin reached down and grabbed Kyungsoo cock. Kyungsoo dug his nails into Jongin, his nails trailing rents down Jongin’s back so hard that he was sure he was bleeding. Too paralyzed by pleasure to do anything other than lie there and take every single thing Jongin is giving him. Jongin draped across his back and holding him in place, his mouth licking and biting and sucking on his neck, his hand jerking him off, and his cock filling him, fucking him until he could no longer stand it.</p><p>Kyungsoo let out a resounding cry as he came, his cock quivering in Jongin’s hand and his cum splattering on his bedsheets. But before he could collapse, Jongin righted his hold around Kyungsoo’s waist and proceeded to pound him mercilessly, chasing his own release.</p><p>Jongin fucked him with short, sharp, hard strokes that soon had Kyungsoo moaning in pleasure again. With his grip on the older’s waist, Jongin pulled Kyungsoo towards him every time he thrust forward, burying his long, hard shaft deep inside him forcefully and rocking the bed with each powerful thrust. Kyungsoo’s hole gripped his thick dick like a vice. It wouldn’t be long now until he’s painting the older’s wells.</p><p>Kyungsoo’s head was spinning as his hole tightened around Jongin’s member. He faintly hears Jongin grunting and growling. It’s the sexiest sound, Doh Kyungsoo has ever heard.</p><p>"Oh shit...ugh fuck...I'm cumming Soo...fuck...I'm cumming!" Jongin grunted. Kyungsoo felt him bury his thick cock balls deep inside his hole. The head expanded and Jongin collapsed on top of him grunting, Kyungsoo felt his cock explode deep within him, rushing deep into him in huge, thick, powerful spurts. Again and again Jongin’s cock pulsed and pumped huge thick wads of cum deep inside Kyungsoo.</p><p>Kyungsoo felt a sharp exhale of breath against his skin as Jongin thrust once and stilled his movements .</p><p>The knowledge that Jongin cum inside him set off another amazing orgasm tearing through Kyungsoo’s body.</p><p>“Holy shit,” Jongin said after catching his breath and he slowly pulled out.</p><p>Everything came back rushing into Kyungsoo. He just let his boyfriend’s best friend fuck him! He just cheated on Sehun with his best friend.</p><p>Sobering up, Kyungsoo jumped from the bed.</p><p>“What the hell did we just do?!” He screamed, pulling the blanket over him. What is he going to tell Sehun?</p><p>Oh he’s a cheater! Kyungsoo has never even cheated on a test let alone someone.</p><p>“You have to go.” He said, grabbing Jongin’s clothes and throwing them at the younger who is trying to get him to calm down.</p><p>“I’m not going to calm down! I just fucked my boyfriend’s best friend! Do you know how fucked that it is?!”</p><p>Kyungsoo didn’t want a word from Jongin. It wasn’t right to blame Jongin but there was too much in his head and he needed to think.</p><p>He closed the door after Jongin left. How could something that felt so good feel so wrong?</p><p>*<br/>
The following days, Kyungsoo avoided both Jongin and Sehun. Both of them calling and texting him nonstop. Kyungsoo felt like crap, he deserved feeling that way.</p><p>“What the hell is wrong with you?” Baekhyun asked.</p><p>Kyungsoo lied and said that he had a project that was keeping him busy. He knows that Baekhyun will make him talk to Sehun. Sehun probably asked Baekhyun to check on him.</p><p>Why did Oh Sehun have to be such a nice guy?! It makes Kyungsoo feel even shitter thinking about that night he spent with Jongin just a week ago.</p><p>Still, He felt guilty - and confused. He wanted Jongin even more now that he’s had a taste.</p><p>After many debates, Kyungsoo decided to man up and talk to his boyfriend. By avoiding Sehun, it only makes the matter worse.</p><p>So when Sehun asked to meet him, Kyungsoo agreed. He knows he looks like shit and feels like it too, he hasn’t really been sleeping much.</p><p>Sehun waved at him when he arrived at the cafe. Sehun insisted on ordering him a drink so Kyungsoo settled for an ice tea.</p><p>“What’s going on, Soo? Why are you ignoring me?” Sehun asked. He sounded so hurt and it killed Kyungsoo even more for what he was about to confess.</p><p>But if he doesn’t do it now then he will hurt Sehun even more. Kyungsoo took a deep breath. So, Kyungsoo tells Sehun that he had slept with someone. He couldn’t bring himself to tell him that it was Jongin that he slept with. There was no need to drag Jongin into, he’s the one who was in a relationship with Sehun and slept with Jongin.</p><p>He didn’t want to ruin their friendship even if he already did by opening his legs to Jongin. Maybe by keeping that piece to himself. He can slevage their friendship.</p><p>“I am so sorry, Sehun. I never meant to hurt you.”</p><p>“Who was it?” Sehun asked, clenching his fist.</p><p>“It doesn’t matter who. I just… I have no excuse.”</p><p>“It does matter! How could you do this to me?! I have been so good to you and you—“</p><p>“I’m sorry, Sehun. I just couldn’t lie about this anymore.”</p><p>“You waited a whole week to tell me that you fucked someone else behind my back? How thoughtful of you.”</p><p>“I never meant to hurt you.” Kyungsoo said, crying. He was trying to hold the tears back but he knows he’s hurt Sehun so much. There wasn’t enough apologies to make up for what he had done.</p><p>Sehun got up and left without a word to Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo broke down and cried.</p><p>*<br/>
Kyungsoo waited for their friends to come up and tell him off for hurting Sehun but nothing. It seemed like Sehun didn’t tell them.</p><p>Why was he protecting Kyungsoo? Who broke his heart.</p><p>Kyungsoo snapped out his thoughts when his doorbell rang. He didn’t want to attend classes today so he was having a lazy day.</p><p>It’s 12pm and he’s still in his pajamas. He sighed and dragged himself to the door.</p><p>He opened the door and was shocked at the sight that greeted him.</p><p>“I deserved this.” Jongin said, smiling.</p><p>Kyungsoo looked at his swollen lips, bruised face. And he already knew what had happened. He let Jongin in and went to get his medic kit.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Kyungsoo whispered, tears burned his eyes and his lower lip trembled.</p><p>He touched Jongin’s bruised cheekbone and realized doing “This was all my fault.”</p><p>He sat back on his heels, guilty and uncertain about what he'd done.</p><p>“Hey, I’m the one who kissed you first. Knowing that you’re my best friend’s boyfriend.”</p><p>“I should’ve stopped you… I—-“</p><p>“I don’t regret this, Soo. The only thing I regret is hurting Sehun.”</p><p>The stored tears continued to flow and the sobs wracked his body, robbing it of the ability to speak – barely allowing a breath to be drawn.</p><p>Jongin pulled him close and hugged. “Don’t cry, Soo.”<br/>
He planted a lingering kiss on his lips and drew back.</p><p>“Please stop, crying. It will be okay.”</p><p>Kyungsoo’s eyes were probably bloodshot and tears were beginning to blur his vision. He hugged Jongin back until he was done crying. They sat on his couch in silence.</p><p>“I’m a horrible person,” Kyungsoo murmured.</p><p>“So am I,” Jongin said.</p><p>“What happened? I didn’t tell Sehun—“</p><p>“I know but I couldn’t let him cry on my shoulder when it was me who screwed him over. I told him that it was me who slept with you and he punched me, rightly so.”</p><p>“I’m sorry,”</p><p>“Don’t apologize to me, Soo.”</p><p>They stared at each other for a moment. Jongin held him close for a moment and then planted a kiss on his forehead. Kyungsoo’s phone beeped, he reached for it and it was a text message from Sehun.</p><p>From: Sehun<br/>
I hope it was worth it. We’re through.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Jongin asked.</p><p>Kyungsoo handed him his phone. Of course, Sehun dumbed his cheating ass. Jongin handed his phone back.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Soo.”</p><p>Kyungsoo chuckled and asked why he was apologizing.</p><p>“It’s my fault for accepting to go out with Sehun when it was you I wanted.” He confessed. Jongin’s eyes widened as if he’s surprised by his confession. He started laughing, Kyungsoo frowned and asked him what was so funny.</p><p>“I was going to ask you out until Baekhyun told Sehun that you had a crush on him.”</p><p>“Baekhyun is a dumb ass,” Kyungsoo said.</p><p>They stared at each other for a minute then they reached for each other.</p><p>It was intended as a short kiss, but it didn't work out that way. Kyungsoo went willing when Jongin pushed him down on his couch.</p><p>Slowly Jongin started kissing and sucking his neck, slipped his hand into the pajamas, stroked Kyungsoo’s belly up to the chest playing with Kyungsoo’s nipple.</p><p>"Ahh..." Kyungsoo lets out a soft moan.</p><p>Jongin leans down kissing beneath him harder. Jongin’s hand slowly goes down to touch Kyungsoo’s cock, making him jolt.</p><p>"FuckーAhh!!'' Kyungsoo moaned as Jongin<br/>
squeezes his cock.</p><p>“I missed you, so fucking much.”</p><p>“I missed you, too.” Kyungsoo said, moaning.</p><p>Kyungsoo arched his back as Jongin continued to jerk him off, Kyungsoo sucked the younger’s fingers, getting them as wet as he could. Then Jongin started fingering him. The pain in his ass was a little overwhelming but Jongin distracted him by kissing him while fingering him open.</p><p>There was no talking then. Jongin pulls Kyungsoo’s pants off and his own pants off. Jongin pushes his cock to Kyungsoo’s entrance causing Kyungsoo groans in the process.</p><p>Slowly but surely Jongin’s cock was completely in, he was slowly moving in and out. Jongin waited for Kyungsoo to adjust.</p><p>“Move, Jongin! Please,” Kyungsoo moaned. Jongin thrusts in him. Kyungsoo asks the younger to move faster. Jongin doubled his efforts, grinding on him. He fucked Kyungsoo, deep strokes taking him balls deep before pulling all the way out.</p><p>Kyungsoo wrapped his arms around Jongin’s neck,<br/>
he spread his legs wider, letting the younger man fuck him until both of them were satisfied.<br/>
✨✨<br/>
Kyungsoo and Jongin decided to keep their relationship a secret, honestly no one would be happy for them. Sehun hasn’t spoken to either of them in three months.</p><p>Kyungsoo had apologized several times but the younger man didn’t want to hear it. He knows Jongin has too. Baekhyun was giving him the cold shoulder after he found out what Kyungsoo did and Luhan cussed him out. Chanyeol seems neutral in the situation. He was still talking to Kyungsoo and Jongin.</p><p>Sehun and Luhan have been hanging out too, Kyungsoo already knows that something is happening. He’s happy that Luhan is there for Sehun.</p><p>It makes him feel less guilty for how happy he is with Jongin. For a guy who didn’t care much for relationships. Jongin is a romantic at heart. He never fails to surprise Kyungsoo. Late night dates, dinner, Incredible sex.</p><p>Kyungsoo knows he’s gotten way too comfortable with Jongin when he doesn’t even react when Jongin touches him in public, either to guide him or just annoy him. When Jongin wants to tease him a little bit, he sneaks up behind him and picks him up, and span him around. Kyungsoo was not the least bit surprised.</p><p>“Jongin, I know it’s you. Can you put me down?”</p><p>“Where is the fun in that?” Jongin asks. Kyungsoo laughs as the younger man pushes him against the counter.</p><p>“You’re going to get me fired,” Kyungsoo whispered between kisses.</p><p>It’s luck that his boss disappeared somewhere. Jongin growled playfully and Kyungsoo giggled.</p><p>Jongin took his chin softly between his thumb and forefinger, he kissed Kyungsoo tenderly once, then twice. Letting his mouth hover to his, he whispered,”I love you”.</p><p>Kyungsoo blushed. They’ve exchanged their I love you about a week ago and Kyungsoo is still not used to hearing it. He blushed and pushed the younger way.</p><p>“Soo, you gotta say it back! Don’t leave me hanging, babe.” Jongin whined.</p><p>Kyungsoo leaned and hugged Jongin.”I love you too.”</p><p>“I know you,” Jongin grinned smugly.</p><p>Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and told the younger man to leave before his boss sees him, his boss hates Jongin. Jongin tells him he’s going to pick him up after his shift. He gives Kyungsoo a quick peck and leaves just as Kyungsoo’s boss comes.</p><p>An hour before his shift is over, Kyungsoo looks outside on the street. And spots familiar faces.</p><p>Sehun was laughing and holding Luhan’s hand, the older was talking.</p><p>Kyungsoo smiled. He was so happy to see that someone brought that smile back on Sehun’s face.</p><p>Maybe someday, Sehun will forgive him and Jongin. Kyungsoo turned around and got back to work.</p><p>His cell phone vibrated and he smiled.</p><p><em><strong>From: My Nini</strong></em>🐻<br/>
Come home already. I miss you☹️</p><p>Kyungsoo chuckled.</p><p><strong>To: My Nini</strong>🐻<br/>
Almost done😘</p><p>“Kyungsoo, you don’t get paid to be on that phone.” His boss said.</p><p>Kyungsoo apologized quickly and put the phone down. He couldn’t wait to get home to his boyfriend.</p><p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Cousins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jongin and Kyungsoo have always been too close even for cousins. Their other cousins thought it was weird and tried picking on them about their closeness. Jongin didn’t give a shit what they thought of him but he wouldn’t tolerate anyone saying anything bad about Kyungsoo.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>⚠️ INCEST! IF YOU DON’T LIKE IT. DONT READ! Ch. NOT EDITED! </p><p>ENJOY!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>🥀🥀🥀</p><p><br/>When Jongin found out that he would be staying with his aunt in Goyang. He was beyond excited. Sure, things could’ve been under different and better circumstances but it is what it is. He isn’t going to bitch about how that came to be.</p><p>Six weeks ago Kim Jongin’s life was pretty normal, as normal as a seventeen-year olds life can be. He was looking forward to starting school as a senior. He had his friends, girlfriend, and football. Summer had been a blast and now that it was almost over he would go back to school and get the year over with. But then everything went to shit when his parents got busted. Jongin still can’t believe that he didn’t know what they had been up to. Then again what teenager worries about what their parents are doing?</p><p>Jongin’s father was arrested for money laundering and his mother disappeared to avoid arrest for running a Ponzi scheme.They lost everything; their house, cars, assets and that left Jongin with nowhere to stay. His grandparents took him. His parents' financial fraud destroyed thousands of lives, including his. Jongin’s aunt Song Eunbin came and told him that after talking with his mother who wouldn’t tell her where the hell she is, they both agreed that it would be best if Jongin lived with her but he was welcome to stay with his grandparents if he wanted.</p><p>As much as Jongin loved his grandparents this was a no brainer for him. Because going with his aunt meant seeing his favorite cousin, Doh Kyungsoo.</p><p>Jongin doesn’t care for any of his many cousins for obvious reasons they are assholes. Jongin isn’t here for that shit. Yes he’s popular but he’s never had to bully anyone to get admired. He can’t stand bullies and has been vocal about it for as long as he could remember. Kyungsoo has always been different from the rest of them though. Kyungsoo was a kind and gentle soul. He tried his hardest to make sure everyone was having fun and no one was left behind.</p><p><br/>Kyungsoo was literally his idol. Kyungsoo being older than Jongin by a year. The younger looked up to him.</p><p>Both were born in the month of January. Kyungsoo on January 12th and Jongin on January 14. As kids they liked to pretend that they were twins. The two of them just clicked even with different personalities they never clashed. They understood one another.</p><p>There wasn’t a moment Jongin didn’t think about the older boy and he’s sure Kyungsoo thought of him too. Kyungsoo and his mother used to visit Jongin’s a lot growing up and Jongin’s parents did the same.</p><p>The boys insisted on sharing rooms, eating the same food, wearing the similar clothes and just doing everything with each other. They share a special bond. To think about it, Jongin and Kyungsoo have always been too close even for cousins. Their other cousins thought it was weird and tried picking on them about their closeness. Jongin didn’t give a shit what they thought of him but he wouldn’t tolerate anyone saying anything bad about Kyungsoo or touching him.</p><p>He broke his cousin Taegeun’s nose when they were ten. His uncle was pissed. Jongin refused to apologize when his parents tried to make him. He told them that Taegeun shouldn’t have made Kyungsoo cry. Jongin didn’t think there was anything wrong with how he felt about his Kyungsoo. He meant it when he said “Kyungsoo hyung is mine.”</p><p>Their parents didn’t think anything of it and found it adorable. It was just a younger cousin admiring his older cousin. Jongin knew at thirteen that his feelings for Kyungsoo went beyond familial ones. What he felt for Kyungsoo wasn’t anything like how he feels about his other cousins. He was close to Changseok but Jongin didn’t care about him in the way he cared about Kyungsoo nor was he as protective of anyone that wasn’t Kyungsoo.</p><p>Like any thirteen year old, Jongin was always finding ways to get off. The summer he stayed at Kyungsoo’s house. He spent the first week ogling his older cousin.</p><p>Kyungsoo was tiny even for a fourteen year old at the time. His height and size was what their cousins teased him about a lot. Kyungsoo was a bit chubby and still had his baby cheeks intact. People didn’t believe that he was the second eldest cousin out of four of them that hung out a lot. Jongin being the youngest he was taller than all of them.</p><p>Within the first week of the summer, Jongin got into a fight with Donghyun who kept calling Kyungsoo names even after Jongin asked him to stop. He wouldn’t.</p><p>“Look guys, Kyungsoo’s boyfriend is standing up for him. I knew Kyungsoo was the—-!”</p><p>Jongin didn’t wait for another word to get out of the older and punched him. Kyungsoo and the others started screaming and shouting for them to stop. Donghyun gave Jongin a black eye and Jongin busted his lower lip and gave him a black eye.</p><p>“Why do you want to keep hanging out with that asshole?! He asked when they got home. It was Kyungsoo who wanted to go with them. He was perfectly fine watching a movie with Kyungsoo and calling it a day.</p><p>“They’re our cousins and my friends, Nini. When you’re not here who am I supposed to talk to?”</p><p>“Hyung, make other friends. Anyone who would be lucky to be your friend. I know I am.” The younger one said.</p><p>Kyungsoo smiled and hugged him. Jongin’s heart was beating out of his chest, this happened every time Kyungsoo hugged him or touched him anywhere.</p><p>“Thank you for standing up for me, Nini.”</p><p>The next afternoon, Kyungsoo had convinced Jongin to let it go. They went to hang out with the others. The others didn’t see them but Jongin and Kyungsoo could hear their conversation. Donghyun was talking about them, obviously. He had everyone’s attention and Jongin wanted to cuss all of them out for entertaining that asshole.</p><p>“I’m telling you! They’re gay!”</p><p>“No way!”</p><p>“Way! You better stay away from Kyungsoo if you don’t want to catch it. You know his dad is a faggot, right?”</p><p>Jongin turned to look at the older and saw Kyungsoo’s face completely red and upset. Before he could say anything the older ran off. He wanted to go and beat the shit out of that jerk but he had to go after Kyungsoo.</p><p>“You’re a fucking asshole!”</p><p>“Run after your boyfriend, Jongin!” Donghyun taunted.</p><p>Jongin couldn’t find Kyungsoo anywhere and ended up going back to his house to wait for him. Kyungsoo didn’t come home that night and when he asked his aunt she told him that Kyungsoo was at his Dad’s. He was tempted to go and beat Donghyun’s ass but Kyungsoo hates when he gets into fights.</p><p>After that day Kyungsoo tried to keep as much distance between them as he could. He refused to share a bed with Jongin, he berated Jongin when the younger tried to get his hands on him. He refused to shower with Jongin, saying they’re too old for that.</p><p>It pissed Jongin off. He couldn't believe Kyungsoo was letting that asshole Donghyun come between them like this. Kyungsoo wasn’t doing anything to make this easier for him. The older was in the house in shorts, and shirtless at times. Jongin would catch glimpses of Kyungsoo whenever he could. He wondered if the older boy knew what he was doing to him. He didn’t want to upset Kyungsoo so he gave the older boy his space.</p><p>Jongin spent many nights jerking off in his room thinking about Kyungsoo and what he wanted to do to him. Jongin knew it was wrong but didn’t give a fuck! He was thirteen and horny as fuck. Incest be damned he wanted to fuck Kyungsoo. He wanted to love him and give him the world.</p><p>Once Jongin realized what it was that he wanted, he decided to do whatever he could get Kyungsoo after all he knew it wasn’t one sided. Kyungsoo’s eyes were always on his body, and he’d heard the older jerking off, crying out his name a few times. No matter how hard Kyungsoo tried to fit in with their cousins. Jongin knew the two of them were different from those idiots.</p><p>But Kyungsoo was never a risk taker so if Jongin wanted this to happen he’d have to make it happen on his own. Jongin waited for the perfect time to make his move and that time came when his aunt was out of the house one night. It was just him and Kyungsoo. He convinced Kyungsoo to not go hang out with others, it wasn’t that hard to do. Kyungsoo is a bit gullible at times.</p><p>They were watching a movie that Kyungsoo picked out. The older boy was laughing and genuinely enjoying himself. He looked so cute, Jongin found himself moving closer and closer until his lips met Kyungsoo’s cheek. Kyungsoo stopped laughing and let out a shallow breath.</p><p>The older didn’t move. Jongin slowly turned the older to face him, he found his lips and kissed him. The kiss was messy. It was Jongin’s second kiss, prior to kissing Kyungsoo he had only kissed one girl during a game of 7 minutes in heaven back home.</p><p>Jongin framed the older’s face with his hands, changing the angle of the kiss. He couldn’t believe he was actually kissing Kyungsoo. He had only been dreaming about this moment for as long as he could remember. He was always a fast learner so he just mimicked what he saw in movies. He felt so much all at once, he wondered if Kyungsoo was feeling it too.</p><p>His question was answered when Kyungsoo parted, his lips and moaned softly into the kiss. Jongin thrusted his tongue inside with an eager moan. Kyungsoo’s loud moan of pleasure spiked Jongin’s desire.They were alone in the house so they didn’t stop the loud moans that were coming from both of them. Jongin’s lips, firm and warm, played across Kyungsoo’s, tempting him until he was gasping for breath.</p><p>“I really like you, hyung.” Jongin confessed, between kisses. He wanted to tell Kyungsoo that he loved him but he didn’t want to scare the older boy. Kyungsoo was dazed as he looked into the younger’s eyes. His face flushed and he was breathing, he was blushing.</p><p>“I really like you too, Nini.”</p><p>Jongin smiled and nipped at Kyungsoo’s lips, teasing him with little nibbling kisses along his soft, full bottom lip before taking Kyungsoo’s mouth in a deep, passionate kiss that weakened both of their knees. His tongue stroked along Kyungsoo’s bottom lip, delving inside to taste the sweetness from the candy the older was eating earlier.</p><p>“God, you taste good,” he moaned softly into Kyungsoo’s mouth.</p><p>Kyungsoo sighed into his mouth, eager for more, desperate for them to be closer. He pressed closer to him, eager for more of Jongin’s warmth, and as fire curled in his stomach, Jongin emitted a low growl in the back of his throat.</p><p>Jongin grasped Kyungsoo’s waist and hoisted him into his lap so he’d straddle him, leaving the older boy with no choice but to cling to him. Kyungsoo gasped in surprise at the sudden movement, and Jongin took the opportunity to plunder his mouth, cupping his face, stealing his breath.</p><p>Jongin doesn’t know how long they kissed for but he was happy that his feelings were returned. That first kiss was just the start, the majority of that summer Jongin and Kyungsoo spent it kissing and exploring each other’s bodies. They had each other and didn’t bother their cousins. Jongin was happy to see Kyungsoo not trying so hard to please Donghyun.</p><p>They watched porn together and jerked each other off, Kyungsoo gave Jongin a blowjob and Jongin gave Kyungsoo one too. But the kissing and petting were never enough. They always wanted more, needed more. They were teenage boys after all. They couldn’t get enough of each other.</p><p>One night, they were kissing and fooling around after Kyungsoo’s mom had gone to bed an hour earlier and of course had taken a sleeping pill too. She wasn’t coming to check on them anytime soon.</p><p>Mouths fused, they moved farther onto the bed. Jongin wanted more. Needed more.Wanted his cousin naked beneath him, his legs wrapped around his hips, his body lifting to his, his hole taking Jongin’s cock deep, deep in his body. Jongin moved under the waistband of Kyungsoo’s PJs and inside his underwear. Jongin started to stroke Kyungsoo’s cock, Kyungsoo sucked in his breath at the touch and his dick twitched.</p><p>Jongin teased the older’s cock for a few minutes then Kyungsoo took a hold of Jongin’s hand and pushed it further down, he moaned. Once Jongin realized where the older wanted him, he moved his hand lower. Kyungsoo hissed and spread his legs, giving Jongin more access. Jongin’s fingers reach lower until they reach a bit of furled skin. He had seen how they do this in the porno they watched just a few days ago. It excited Jongin beyond words that he will get to do this to Kyungsoo.</p><p>Kyungsoo inhaled sharply and groaned. “Fuck me, Nini.”Jongin pushed in one finger, moving it in rhythm like he had seen on the video. His finger moving in and out, Kyungsoo. The older boy moaned and pushed back against his finger. He was so warm inside. Jongin didn’t want to hurt the other so he fingered him slowly and carefully.</p><p>“Add another one,”</p><p>Jongin did as the older asked. That was the first time, he fingered Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo’s body trembled and on the brink of his orgasm he whispered how good it felt and how much he loved Jongin, his fingers. How he couldn’t wait to feel Jongin’s cock inside him. It drove Jongin crazy! Hearing Kyungsoo say all that made Jongin hard as a rock. Kyungsoo’s cock was leaking and didn’t take long for Kyungsoo to cum all over his stomach.</p><p>After a few thrusts with his fingers, Jongin removed his fingers and breathed a soft puff of warm air before using the lube, they stole from the store to coat his cock. He asked Kyungsoo if it was okay and the older boy nodded. Jongin positioned his cock at Kyungsoo’s entrance and pushed in, sighing as he stretched Kyungsoo, savoring the friction of his entrance.</p><p>He pulled back, thrust forward. Kyungsoo looked into his eyes, his hands having found purchase on Jongin’s shoulder blades. Their tongues swirl together and Kyungsoo hummed in pleasure as Jongin rolled his hips into the older, rocking their bodies together, pleasure spiking. Jongin looked down at Kyungsoo, his head was thrown back, eyes closed, mouth half-open with soft, short breaths coming from him. Fuck, he felt so fucking perfect.</p><p>Jongin groaned, kissed his throat. He picked up the pace and thrusted harder into Kyungsoo’s wet hole, making him moan and clutch at him, and saying Jongin’s name over and over in a pleading tone. He moaned, pulling out slowly before he pushed forward hard as he grunted. Jongin groaned in his ear and Kyungsoo whimpered again as he started to rock back and forth on his thick cock.</p><p>They moved together faster, higher. It shook Kyungsoo to the core when Jongin fucked into him with long and hard strokes, stroking at his cousin’s prostate with every thrust, sending the older out of control, Kyungsoo’s nails digging into his back, his heels into his thighs, as he came for the second time.</p><p>Jongin followed right after, he gave a hoarse cry and shoved his cock as deep inside Kyungsoo as he could go. Short, ragged breathing and rhythmic thrusting, almost like he's in a trance as he shoots his load deep inside his cousin’s hot ass. After he shot his load, he put his lips together and swallowed dry.</p><p>By the end of that summer Jongin had managed to fuck his cousin in every corner of the house. Once Jongin got a taste of Kyungsoo he couldn't get enough. They kept it between them. Jongin had made the mistake of getting online and found out what it is they were doing.</p><p>
  <strong>Incest.</strong>
</p><p>It’s such an ugly word, Jongin thinks when he reads it. Incest sounded so wrong but that’s what they were doing. They were committing incest. It’s a social taboo and a crime in many states.</p><p>The relationship between Jongin and Kyungsoo is incestuous relationship and it’s forbidden. Wrong, but even after reading all that, Jongin just couldn’t find himself to care. He and Kyungsoo weren’t hurting anyone and they weren’t going to procreate so he doesn’t know what the issue is but even if they were it was still nobody’s business but their own.</p><p>He loves Kyungsoo and no one was going to tell him that it was wrong to feel that. Jongin didn’t care but Kyungsoo did, he forbade all touching in public and extreme caution. He was always telling Jongin they had to be extra careful. Jongin agreed just to give Kyungsoo a peace of mind. Not that he was going to fucking announced it. He knows people wouldn’t understand their love.</p><p>When the summer was over, Jongin didn’t want to go home but it’s not like he could throw a tantrum about it. That night, they sneaked off to the barn and didn’t waste any time getting undressed and holding each other.</p><p>Jongin watched his cock going in and out of Kyungsoo’s ass, making the older moan with each thrust. Jongin repositioned himself slightly so he was a little more deeper in Kyungsoo’s asshole, and continued to fuck him harder and faster. It didn’t take long for either of them.</p><p>Kyungsoo let out a loud groan and came hard. Words coming out incoherent. A mixture of Jongin’s name and I love you. Jongin quickened his pace yet again and fucked him relentlessly fast, pounding deeper and faster, chasing his own orgasm. Jongin’s entire body convulsed rapidly, waves of unimaginable pleasure as he emptied himself inside Kyungsoo.</p><p>In the morning, Jongin left. He hated being away from Kyungsoo. He and Kyungsoo spoke on the phone and tried to stay in touch as much as they could but it was hard.</p><p>They both had their own things going, there was school, hobbies and friends. Before Jongin knew it he was in high school and hadn’t seen Kyungsoo in years. His parents hadn’t let him go stay with the Dohs in a long time because of the family vacations Jongin took with his parents abroad, summer schools and among other factors that didn’t leave him with any opportunity to visit Kyungsoo.</p><p>They followed each other on Social media but Kyungsoo wasn’t very active on them. He sometimes posted on IG. He got tagged by his friend in some posts. Jongin was so jealous of all those people that got to see his Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo was even more beautiful as the year passed by.</p><p>Even when he didn’t see the older, Jongin never stopped thinking about Kyungsoo. No matter what he was doing Doh Kyungsoo was always in his mind. Last summer, Kyungsoo graduated from high school, he posted pictures and Jongin saved them all in his phone.</p><p>Even at eighteen years old, Kyungsoo didn’t change much. He still had his baby cheeks and he lost some weight but mostly he was still him. Jongin has changed. He was taller than he had been when he was thirteen, his voice dropped and he grew in his looks.</p><p>Jongin dated around but there was never anything serious. He never had the guts to ask Kyungsoo if he was dating around too, he doesn’t know how he’d take that information. He sent Kyungsoo a congratulations text message on Facebook and the older replied with a simple thank you but they didn’t talk.</p><p>When the whole scandal with his parents broke out, Kyungsoo had called him and told him that he had gotten Jongin’s number from his mother. Jongin was always changing numbers. With social media he didn’t think to give his number to anyone who could easily just message him.</p><p>Kyungsoo asked him how he was and they talked for a little bit before the older boy had to go and get ready for work. Jongin had so many questions but couldn’t put them into words.</p><p>Now after all these years he was going to see Kyungsoo again. During the drive with his aunt she told him that Kyungsoo works at a bakery part time and attends community college.</p><p>“He moved out,” his aunt continued. Jongin starts thinking about what he will do when he sees Kyungsoo again. Will he hug him? Kiss him? There was no doubt he was going fuck the older again.</p><p>He tells himself to calm down, the last thing he needs is getting a boner with his aunt in the car. But he can hardly contain his excitement over seeing Kyungsoo again. His aunt answered as many questions as she could. Jongin didn’t have to worry about his girlfriend since she dumped him when she heard he was moving. He was fine with it, secretly happy that he got out of it without an drama.</p><p>His aunts house hasn’t changed much since the last time Jongin was here but there were new pictures on the wall with Kyungsoo.</p><p>There was prom, graduation and other events. Jongin smiles softly and looks at them. He puts his stuff in the room he used to stay in. He’s probably going to ask his aunt to let him stay with Kyungsoo once he sets it up with the older.</p><p>🥀<br/>Jongin doesn’t get to see Kyungsoo until the next day. He drops by, carrying boxes of desert and smiles at Jongin.</p><p>“Hey Nini,”</p><p>“Hyung,”</p><p>Kyungsoo laughs and hugs him. Jongin doesn’t hold back and hugs the older back.</p><p>“I’ve missed you. I’m very happy to see you again.” Kyungsoo said.</p><p>“I missed you too hyung.” Jongin chuckled,</p><p>They sit down and get caught up with each other. There was no awkwardness between them like Jongin had feared. Jongin listened as Kyungsoo talked about wanting to become a pastry chef and adulthood.</p><p>“Eighteen is hardly adulthood.” Jongin teases. Kyungsoo hits him and shoves him away. His hands linger on Jongin’s shoulder. They stare at each other for a minute before they both look away.</p><p>There’s no doubt that the chemistry between them was still very much there; they constantly find themselves locking eyes. Jongin doesn’t know if they’re doing it on purpose or not.</p><p>After a few minutes of mindless chatter, Jongin decides that he’s just going to and see what happens. He can’t think of anything worse than spending another minute away from Kyungsoo.</p><p>So he asked the older if he could see his place. Kyungsoo holds his gaze for a moment, Jongin hopes Kyungsoo knows what he means because he doesn’t want to explain.</p><p>It’s obvious that the sexual tension is high and still very much there. Kyungsoo nods instantly. Jongin’s smile widens and he turns to his aunt asking her if it was okay to spend the night at Kyungsoo’s.</p><p>“Still your favorite hyung, huh?” She teased and told him yes it was okay to go. Jongin grabbed his backpack and said good night to his aunt and followed his cousin. Kyungsoo had a nice black camry with red interior. He told Jongin that he got the car from his dad as a graduation present.</p><p>The drive to Kyungsoo’s apartment was quiet. Because they both knew. They both felt the same pull. They knew what they were going to do once they were in the older’s apartment.</p><p>Jongin didn’t waste any time, he pushed Kyungsoo up against the closed door and kissed him. Kyungsoo pulled him gently against him and kissed him harder.<br/>Kyungsoo squirmed and Jongin smiled. Who knew it was so easy to fall back into what they had. All these years.</p><p>Jongin’s low growl of want finally made him let go of Kyungsoo long enough for Kyungsoo to drag him to his bedroom. They both striped and were back in each other’s arms in the matter of seconds.</p><p>Jongin broke away panting, staring with a wild expression at Kyungsoo .</p><p>"Soo hyung," he gasped. Jongin smelled the familiar scent of Kyungsoo’s sweat along with his own and it reminded him of their first time together.</p><p>Jongin reached down and squeezed Kyungsoo’s ass, felt Kyungsoo push against him, and heard his shuddering gasp. He moved his hands to the small of Kyungsoo’s back and stretched up to kiss his cousin’s mouth again.</p><p>"I missed you so much," Kyungsoo murmured, wrapping his arms around Jongin’s neck.</p><p>Jongin kissed Kyungsoo's jaw, then down his throat. "I missed you, hyung," he whispered. He eagerly pressed hot, open-mouthed kisses to Kyungsoo’s throat.</p><p>“Is this good, hyung?” Jongin asks, hearing his own rough voice as he presses his lips to Kyungsoo’s sweaty temple. “Is this what you want?” He can smell Kyungsoo’s sweat and the lingering traces of the cologne he’d applied that morning.</p><p>Kyungsoo’s hips move rapidly in counterpoint to Jongin’s hand. “No,” Kyungsoo breathes, his forehead pressing against Jongin’s collarbone. “I want your cock inside me.”</p><p>Jongin takes the lube Kyungsoo pressed into his hand and quickly pours some on his fingers. He starts fingering Kyungsoo and before long, Jongin is shoving three fingers into Kyungsoo’s ass and watches the older as he squeezes his eyes shut and lets his head fall back onto the bed. He’s hot and tight around Jongin’s fingers. His body bears down, clenching firmly and Jongin feels a shudder run through Kyungsoo’s body.</p><p>Jongin can’t take it anymore, he pulls his fingers out and Kyungsoo whines at the sudden loss. Jongin thumbs the lid open and douses himself in the clear slick. He hisses at the cold but spreads it over his length.</p><p>Grasping Kyungsoo’s ass cheeks, Jongin spreads them wide, opening him to his invasion. He gets the right angle, then he gives a hard thrust of his hips.</p><p>“Fuuuck!” Kyungsoo cries out as Jongin’s big cock breaches him roughly.</p><p>“You’re so tight,” Jongin growls, hands gripping Kyungsoo’s hips firmly. He shoves his cock deeper into his cousin. The heat scalding around him as he pushes harder into Kyungsoo’s tight ass. Jongin’s cock buried halfway when he pulls out to the head and slams himself back in.</p><p>He wants to watch himself slide in and out of Kyungsoo’s hole, he watches Jongin’s face as he feels Jongin’s cock inside of him. He fucks him hard, the room filled with slap of their skin each time their bodies meet. Jongin rammed his cock as hard as into him as he could. Kyungsoo’s eyes sprang open. Jongin looked right into him as he began to pump. Fuck, he missed this so much.</p><p>Their eyes never leave each other, Kyungsoo gasped and humped his hips up to meet Jongin thrusts, Jongin could feel Kyungsoo’s ass muscles trying to milk his cock. Suddenly Kyungsoo whimpered and bit his lip and his legs locked around Jongin.</p><p>"Ohh Nini, I'm coming!"</p><p>He came. Jongin had made him cum. Just like he had done four years ago at the age of thirteen. Jongin grabs him and kisses Kyungsoo while he shoots his load deep inside his cousin, the thrill of giving his cousin an orgasm was that great.</p><p>They lie on the bed. Their skins flushed a delightful pinkish glow washed over their skin  as they were in the throes of orgasm. Their bodies slowly returning to their normal state.</p><p>“I can’t believe we are doing this again.” Kyungsoo whispered, laughing softly as he let Jongin spoon him.</p><p>“I can. There hasn’t been a day I haven’t thought about holding you.” Jongin confesses.</p><p>“Here I was thinking you forgot all about me,” Kyungsoo teased. Jongin chuckled, slowly as the older yawned.</p><p>“Never. I couldn’t forget you if I wanted to, hyung.”</p><p>🥀<br/>The next morning, they don’t waste any time get their hands on each other. Kyungsoo whined about going to work but Jongin convinced him to stay in bed, and the older called off. Jongin ate him out,Kyungsoo began to moan softly, as Jongin’s tongue entered his hole.</p><p>He began stroking Jongin’s hair, massaging each strand with his fingers, massaging his scalp with his fingertips. He cried out as Jongin ate him out harder, his tongue stretching him. Kyungsoo cried out causing the younger to thrust faster. Kyungsoo begged Jongin to fuck him and how Jongin deny his Soo that. Kyungsoo is so loose and ready for him that he slides in with no problem.</p><p>He starts groaning really loud, and instantly fucks him harder, really hitting him deep, while still stroking the older, using his precum as lube. Kyungsoo quivered, his entire body arching and shaking as he felt his cock about to burst. He was gasping and shaking as Jongin fucked him senseless, back arching off the bed, fingers clawing at the sheets. The bed creaks and strains under their weight, headboard slamming into the wall. the wet sound of skin smacking on skin loud in the room.</p><p>“Yeah, fuck me! Harder!” Kyungsoo moans, and he can’t talk, can’t even think to form any words. He just moans loudly, screams Jongin’s name like a prayer, his hole clenching and fluttering wildly around Jongin’s cock, spasming completely out of control until he’s cumming with a loud sob.</p><p>His entire body convulses as he cums, squirting with a hard spray all over Jongin’s stomach, ruining the sheets and drenching Jongin’s skin. Kyungsoo is completely gone, then, melting into the mattress with broken moans as Jongin fucks him through the most intense of it, slams him until all he can do is shake and give little squirts on Jongin’s stomach like he can’t stop cumming.</p><p>They clean up and eat breakfast afterwards. They talk about a lot about their situation and both of them are on board with continuing their relationship. Jongin couldn’t be happier when he hears Kyungsoo say that he loves him.</p><p>🥀🌹🌹<br/>Jongin had been fucking Kyungsoo for a couple of weeks but never like this. He was pounding into him roughly, taking Kyungsoo to new heights of pleasure. It felt like Kyungsoo had no control of his body; he was nothing but a lewd puppet, and he was grasping his strings and jerking him around to his will.</p><p>Jongin pushes hard with his hips and slides in all the way the sound of slapping skin is sharp and loud in the quiet room. Kyungsoo’s heat is wrapped all around him now, clear to the base, and Kyungsoo’s ass is gripping him tightly. Jongin pulls out and shoves back in.</p><p>“Fuck me,” Kyungsoo cries. He’s bracing himself with his fists against the bed. Jongin fucks himself in and out of Kyungsoo’s ass, watching the wet, slick glide of his cock as it slides out of Kyungsoo’s clenching hole. Kyungsoo pushed back against him, clenching tightly around him.</p><p>Kyungsoo couldn't stop moaning.</p><p>He couldn't stop pushing back.</p><p>Couldn’t stop begging his cousin to fuck him harder, to come inside his ass. He wanted to feel Jongin afterwards.</p><p>He couldn't stop his dick from bouncing up, rigid, and shooting cum all over his bed sheets when he felt Jongin start to cum, deep inside him. Kyungsoo told himself that this would never happen again. What he and Jongin did that summer was something childish. But here they were still fucking each other’s brains out.His ass fucked and Creampied by his cousin. He has no regrets.</p><p>Kim Jongin was Kyungsoo’s first love and Kyungsoo never got over him. No matter who he dated they always failed compared Jongin. Jongin was very forward compared to guys Kyungsoo had been with. It bordered on sexy, cocky, annoying and cute. Now that Jongin is back in his life, Kyungsoo will never let him go again or look at other guys. They’d make this work.</p><p>“I was worried you’d be over me,” Jongin had said after the third time they slept together. Kyungsoo hugged him and told him he couldn’t be over him if he wanted to.</p><p>Kyungsoo has no idea where this relationship will end but he will never be sorry that it happened. People are always going to judge someone. It doesn't matter who you are, what you do, how you live your life, who you date, what kind of car you drive, or how much money you make. Kyungsoo wasn’t going to let what others thought of him affect him or have any impact on how he chooses to live his life or who he chooses to live with.</p><p>He came out during his sophomore year. His parents are extremely supportive of him. His cousin Donghyun still called him names but Kyungsoo didn’t care. When his mom told him that Jongin was going to stay with her, Kyungsoo knew that they’d pick up right where they left off.</p><p>All the years passed, Kyungsoo has never felt anything remotely close to what he felt with Jongin. He’s had two boyfriends since Jongin and he always found himself comparing them to him. One reminded him of Jongin, he wasn't tall or charming but he had the same sense of humor as Jongin and similar taste in food.</p><p>But at the end he wasn’t Jongin. Kyungsoo felt bad for trying to change the guy into someone he’s not. After that relationship he stayed out of the dating scene all together. He focused on school and work.</p><p>They’ve agreed that Jongin is going to finish up his senior year and look into colleges. Kyungsoo has no problem taking care of things but Jongin insists on helping out.</p><p>The months pass by so slowly as they fall into a routine in their new life. Kyungsoo’s mom didn’t worry about Jongin as long as he was finishing his school.</p><p>Jongin got a part time job and even made some friends. He’s still the same possessive kid Kyungsoo knew. When Kyungsoo introduced him to his best friends, Baekhyun and Chanyeol. The younger wasn’t too happy about the two of them all over Kyungsoo.</p><p>That night, Kyungsoo rode Jongin’s dick until the younger boy was begging him to cum.</p><p>“Don’t get jealous, Nini. You’re the only one I love.” He whispered as Jongin pounded into him as hard and fast as he could. Jongin grabbed his hips and slammed into him, Kyungsoo felt loved and wanted in a way that he hadn’t felt in years. it wasn’t just that because he was getting dicked down the regular. It was who is dicking him. It’s Jongin that made him feel wholesome.</p><p>It was Jongin that ruined him for anyone else. It was the way he spoons Kyungsoo and caters  to him. It was the way he always moves Kyungsoo from terrific side of the sidewalk. It was the way Jongin looks into Kyungsoo’s eyes and fuck him until he has the older man crying.</p><p>It was the way Jongin’s hips rammed inside his ass. The way he whispered how much he loves Kyungsoo. There was just something about his flesh slapping into Kyungsoo’s that felt incredible. It was a deep, intense, pleasurable feeling — like getting spanked and fucked at the same time. It made Kyungsoo come so hard and absolutely happy. How can something so right be called wrong?</p><p>They talked about how they will never be able to go out publicly but neither of them cared. They loved each other and didn’t need anyone else.</p><p>“As long as I have you. I don’t care about anything else.”</p><p>Kyungsoo knew Jongin meant that and he felt the same way. Whatever life throws at them, they could handle it together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Our Secret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chapter Summary:<br/>It seemed that his parents fought over everything in their lives. They fought over the money, the apartment, their car, and Kyungsoo. A lot of the fights happened because of him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning ⚠️⚠️⚠️<br/>INCEST (FATHER/SON)<br/>Implied UNDERAGE SEX<br/>Mpreg<br/>Unhealthy relationship<br/>Porn with a plot (basically)</p><p>Hinted Hunhan<br/>Other Exo mentioned </p><p>DO NOT READ IF THIS MAKES YOU UNCOMFORTABLE 😣 otherwise Enjoy 😊</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kyungsoo’s mother abandoned him when he was just seven years old. His parents were always fighting, it was nothing new. </p><p>His earliest memories of them were his parents yelling at one another. It seemed that his parents fought over everything in their lives. They fought over the money, the apartment, their car, and Kyungsoo. A lot of the fights happened because of him.</p><p>“If you were really a man you’d take care of your fucking family, Jongin!” His mom always shouted. Kyungsoo would hide while they went at it. His dad insulted her back and sometimes he would hit her. </p><p>His mom hit his dad back. There wasn’t anywhere he could go to escape from it but that was his family. He loved his mom and he loved his dad. Maybe that was how they showed their love for each other, he thought.</p><p>Kyungsoo’s dad is tall and can be scary when he’s angry. But he also looked so sweet when he smiled at Kyungsoo when he isn't in a bad mood. His daddy has a lot of tattoos and can never keep a job according to his mom. But he takes Kyungsoo out and shows him a lot of things whenever he can. Kyungsoo was happy that his daddy was at least trying for him.</p><p>“Don’t spoil him. It’s not like you can keep doing it.” His mom says when he spends time with his dad. Kyungsoo frowns and looks up at his father worriedly. The man shakes his head and rolls his eyes. It makes Kyungsoo giggle and his mother tells him off.</p><p>Kyungsoo loved his dad more. He loved him more because he never tells Kyungsoo that he’s going to leave him like his mother does when his daddy isn’t around.</p><p>“Just you watch. I’m going to pack up my shit and never look back. I’ll get as far away from you as possible,”</p><p>That statement scared him so much when his mother said it. He hugs her and begs her not to go. He tells her that he loves her.</p><p>Sometimes Kyungsoo thinks he gets it through to her but other times she just brushes him off and keeps saying mean things.</p><p>On his birthday, Kyungsoo woke up super early. He was too excited to fall asleep. He waited for his mother to come into his room with his birthday pancakes like she always did. His birthday was the only day of the year when she was nice to him and showered him with love. </p><p>He waited and waited. But nothing. He doesn’t know how long he had been waiting but he had to go use the bathroom. So he made his way to the bathroom and then rushed into the living room.</p><p>His father was on the couch with his head between his hands. He was glaring at the floor. Kyungsoo stood there for what felt like forever. He wanted to go there and hug his dad. Comfort him but he found that he couldn’t move.</p><p>“She’s gone.” Was all his father said. He knew it. He didn’t have to ask. Tears burned his eyes and his lower lip trembled. He knew it, he knew something was wrong when he woke up. Why didn’t he go check on his mom maybe he would’ve caught her before it was too late.</p><p>Kyungsoo sat there crying while his dad drank can after can of beer. Neither of them saying anything. It was just the two of them. Wiping tears from his eyes with his hand, he failed to suppress a sob.</p><p>Things changed after his mom left them. His father got a job at Grand Repair Auto and another one as a security guard. He worked a lot of hours. Kyungsoo had school and took care of the house. He was just a seven year old boy trying to figure out how to feed himself. </p><p>His dad wasn’t a great cook. The food he sometimes made was either burnt, undercooked or overcooked. His dad bought a lot of microwaveable foods. Kyungsoo could probably make better scrambled eggs and toast then his father could. Still he was happy that the man tried for him.</p><p>By the time Kyungsoo turned nine he could put together a good meal for himself and his father. He liked learning and picked up cooking rather quickly. His dad always ate what he made. It was horrible at first. Sometimes it was either too salty, too oily, or not cooked enough but his daddy always ate it.</p><p>He didn’t talk a lot to Kyungsoo. He just asked about school and if he needed anything. His dad’s drinking got worse. Random men and women were in and out of their house when he didn’t have work.</p><p>The first time it happened was a month after his mother left. Kyungsoo woke up, took a shower and brushed his teeth before going to the kitchen.</p><p>There was a man he’d never seen before in their kitchen and he freaked out thinking that he woke up in the wrong house.</p><p>“Good morning, you must be Jongin’s son.” The pinked hair man said. Jongin? That’s his dad’s name so the man knew his daddy.</p><p>“I’m Taemin,” he introduced himself.</p><p>Kyungsoo nodded and sat down. Taemin was eating the last of his favorite cereal. He glared at the man but Taemin didn’t seem to notice. He was scrolling through his phone while he ate.</p><p>Ten minutes later his father walked into the kitchen, wearing only his pajama pants. He looked at Kyungsoo then at Taemin.</p><p>“Sorry, I needed something to eat.” Taemin explained, sheepishly.</p><p>“Don’t you have school?” His father asked, pouring himself juice. He’s drinking the last of the orange juice, Kyungsoo thought to himself. Kyungsoo wanted to save it for later.</p><p>“It’s Saturday,” he murmured, glaring at the floor. He knows his parents weren’t the most lovey dovey couple but he didn’t like seeing his daddy with other people. He especially didn’t like said people who ate his cereals!</p><p>His father nodded and went back to his room. Leaving Kyungsoo there with Taemin. After that Kyungsoo kinda got used to the men and women being in their apartment. He hates when they are loud and he can’t sleep through the noise.</p><p>But then he remembered to be grateful that his dad was here and didn’t abandon him. Sometimes it looked like he wanted to leave too. Kyungsoo has to be good, he didn’t want to drive away another parent. </p><p>When Kyungsoo mastered up the courage to finally ask him. His father shook his head and smiled. It was the first time he smiled at Kyungsoo like that since his mother left them.</p><p>“Silly boy, daddy isn’t going anywhere. It’s you and me, kiddo.”</p><p>“Promise?” The boy asked.</p><p>His father looked surprised for a moment. It’s the most he’s heard Kyungsoo say to him in probably months. His father pulled him onto his lap and hugged him tightly. His breath smelled of liquor but Kyungsoo didn’t mind. He didn’t care about anything other than being in his fathers laps.</p><p>“I love you, daddy.” He whispered as his father hugged him tighter. Kyungsoo was tiny, just like his mother. He favored his mother more than his father.</p><p>The same round face, those big intense monolids eyes, a wide nose. Full heart shaped lips, and intense eyebrows. Flawless milky skin, long dark eyelashes fanning out over his cheeks.</p><p>Compared to his 6′ 0″ father. His daddy has an exotic round face with a sharp square jaw. His eyes are far apart and have a thin double eyelid. He has a pointy nose. Full lips and a gorgeous bronze skin. People always compliment him on his good looks. Kyungsoo wished he looked more like his father.</p><p>“Me too, kiddo.” </p><p>That night his daddy let him sleep in his bed. Kyungsoo was often too scared to sleep, thinking he’d lose another parent. It became their thing when his father didn’t have company.</p><p>It was something he looked forward to but he never paid attention to his father’s lingering touches. He never noticed how he held him close, kissed his cheek and caressed his body. How he pulled tiny Kyungsoo against his strong body.</p><p>It wouldn’t be the first time he would wake up, feeling his daddy behind him, sleeping and slowly thrusting forward. Kyungsoo was too young to understand any of it. But he loved the attention his daddy showed him. It was like suddenly his dad knew how to talk to him.</p><p>He just needed Kyungsoo to reach out to him.</p><p>“You look just like your mother,” he would whisper. At first Kyungsoo thought this would make his Appa hate him for it. So he didn’t know how to reply when his father told him that.</p><p>“So beautiful, innocent…”  His daddy’s smooth voice would whisper in his ear. It made Kyungsoo feel all warm inside. </p><p>Even in his late thirties his daddy was very fit. Kyungsoo liked his weight on him. Things gradually begin to change between Kyungsoo and his father.</p><p>His daddy’s friends came less and less. He was still drinking but not too much. He was spending a lot of time with Kyungsoo when he wasn’t working.</p><p>The first time it happened, it was on a Saturday night. His dad was drinking while Kyungsoo was watching tv. His daddy didn’t care what he was watching. Kyungsoo found that he really liked tv comedy and dramas.</p><p>He was watching a rerun of Californication on Showtime. The show wasn’t appropriate for a kid his age but Kyungsoo loves it.</p><p>It wasn’t a surprise when Hank was back on screen, screwing someone. At this time, his daddy was paying attention to the show. The moaning caught his attention.</p><p>“Do you even know what they’re doing?” He asked, amused by how intrigued his son looked. </p><p>Kyungsoo giggled. “They’re having sex, daddy,”</p><p>Jongin laughed. “What do you know about sex?”</p><p>Kyungsoo shrugged. He didn’t know much about it. Just that adults seem obsessed with having it. His daddy included. It must feel good if people got like that.</p><p>The room was silent for a moment the only sound was Hank and his female companion going at it. </p><p>“Come here,” his father suddenly said.</p><p>Kyungsoo hesitated for a moment. His daddy had a weird look in his eyes and he didn’t know what to make of it. He walked towards his father and let his father sit him on his lap.</p><p>Kyungsoo didn’t understand what was happening but he didn’t dare move. His daddy’s breath was on his neck and his hands seemed to be touching him everywhere. He squirmed and tried to get off his daddy’s laps but the older man told him to sit still and be a good boy.</p><p>Daddy grabbed Kyungsoo’s face and kisses him softly. Kyungsoo frozen. He doesn’t know much but he knows his daddy is supposed to kiss his mommy.</p><p>His daddy pulled away and smiled. “This will be our little secret. Do you understand?”</p><p>Kyungsoo nodded even if he didn’t understand. He was scared that if he tells his daddy he didn’t want to do this he’d wake up one morning and find his daddy left him too.</p><p>Kyungsoo knew it was wrong but he loved his daddy so much. He wanted to behave for his daddy.</p><p>He lay him down again, and asked if Kyungsoo was comfortable , Kyungoo nodded. Then he kissed him all over, and he whispered into his ear that it would hurt, but only for a moment. </p><p>That was the first lie his daddy told him. Because it hurt for more than a moment. It hurt until his daddy finished. Kyungsoo gripped the sheets, eyes clenched shut and sobbed into his daddy’s pillow. He wanted to make his daddy proud. He was a big boy now.</p><p>His daddy cleaned him up and hugged Kyungsoo tight to his bare chest and he kept saying sorry, over and over again, for hurting him. How much he loved him and how it wouldn’t happen again.</p><p>The second lie.</p><p>It happened over and over again. Kyungsoo stopped hearing the “I’m sorrys” after the third time. His daddy didn’t mean them. </p><p>🥀</p><p>“I just think that Baekhyun is a hoe,” Luhan says, taking a bite of his sandwich.</p><p>“You think everyone that looks at Sehun is a hoe,” Minseok deadpans. Luhan chuckles and throws a frie at him.</p><p>Kyungsoo tunes them out as he stares at the vending machine in the cafeteria. 15year old, Kyungsoo really hates all the snacks that were in there. He always wanted to jam something in there to make it stop working.</p><p>“What do you think, Soo?”</p><p>Kyungsoo snaps out of it and looks to see his two friends looking at him, expectantly. He honestly hasn’t a clue to what they were just talking about. But Luhan only bitches about one person.</p><p>“He is,” He says, taking a slip of his apple juice.</p><p>“Thank you! Everyone just thinks he’s such a </p><p>innocent…”</p><p>He wonders if they’d say the same about him if they knew his deepest secrets. </p><p>Minseok cleared his throat and Luhan stopped talking. They turned to see Byun Baekhyun walking by their table. Oh Sehun and Park Chanyeol in toe with him.</p><p>“Gosh, I hate that bitch,” Luhan murmurs.</p><p>15year old Kyungsoo didn’t quite understand half of the things his best friends did. He didn’t understand why Luhan hates Baekhyun just because he’s friends with a guy that he happens to have a crush on.</p><p>He didn’t understand why the two of them sat with him on the first day of school and stayed with him months later. Kyungsoo doesn’t like having friends because they always try to include him in things that he can't be bothered with.</p><p>Just last week, Minseok asked him if he and Luhan wanted to sleep over. Kyungsoo declined. He’s got a thousand things to do at home. As a freshman in high school, Kyungsoo and his friends are at the bottom of the food chain.</p><p>It didn’t bother him. The less people try to get to know him, the easier it is to keep his secrets. He’s older now and understands a lot more than the average teenager.</p><p>He’s sure Luhan and Minseok’s daddies weren’t like his daddy. He knows they’re allowed to date and go to the mall but Kyungsoo would get in a lot of trouble if his daddy came home to an empty apartment or if he didn’t go and pick up Raewon.</p><p>His daddy has never hit him but the disappointment in his eyes would hurt more than a beating if you asked Kyungsoo. His daddy works so hard.</p><p>Luhan and Minseok continue their conversation. Kyungsoo once more has a glaring contest with the vending machine.</p><p>School goes by rather quickly and before he knows he was waving bye to Luhan and Minseok who were going to stalk Oh Sehun at Bubble Tea Cafe.</p><p>He wishes them luck and heads home. He’s half home when a tall figure corners him. Kyungsoo sighs. This guy, he thinks to himself.</p><p>“Hey Soo!”  </p><p>Kyungsoo ignores him and keeps walking. The boy chuckled and walked with him.</p><p>“Wanna go see the new avengers with me tomorrow? It’s suppose to be one of the best ones,” </p><p>Kyungsoo keeps walking. </p><p>“Come on, please! Just one date,” </p><p>Huang Zitao “Tao” lives in the apartment buildings where Kyungsoo lives. He’s been asking Kyungsoo out months now.</p><p>Kyungsoo has made it clear that he wasn’t interested. He wished Tao would leave him alone and find someone else to bother.</p><p>“If you’re not into Avengers. We can go see…”</p><p>“I don’t want to see any movies with you,” Kyungsoo said. He stopped and turned to face the other boy. </p><p>“Oh” Tao frowns softly.</p><p>“Sorry,” he mumbled and rushed home. He felt bad but Tao deserves so much better than Kyungsoo.</p><p>🥀</p><p>Mrs. Jun is their next door neighbor who watches the kids whose parents are in school or working during the day.</p><p>Before school, Kyungsoo drops off Raewon and picks up his two year old son after school but as far as everyone else is concerned Kim Raewon is his baby brother.</p><p>“He was fussing about. He didn’t take his nap,” Mrs. Jun informs him.</p><p>Raewon is crying as soon as he sees Kyungsoo and the fifteen year old picks him up. Tries to calm him down. He thanked her and grabbed Raewon’s bag. He’s so glad it’s Friday because he’s honestly exhausted and looks forward to sleeping in tomorrow. </p><p>Raewon was a surprise not only to Kyungsoo but to his daddy as well. They both didn’t know that Kyungsoo was a carrier. His daddy never took him to take the test because he assumed that just because he wasn’t a carrier, Kyungsoo wasn’t one either.</p><p>If it wasn’t for Raewon, they’d never have known. Before he gave birth to Raewon. Kyungsoo had no idea he was pregnant.</p><p>He didn’t feel sick or any different until he started putting on a little bit of weight. No one but his daddy noticed it since he was only naked with him. That didn’t stop his daddy from fucking him like always.</p><p>Kyungsoo didn’t put on weight like a normal person did. He seemed to only put on weight on his belly. His daddy told him he was probably just stress eating but Kyungsoo didn’t believe it.</p><p>It was so weird how firm and round his belly was getting. So, the teen took matters into his own hands. He went to the free clinic and that’s where they told them- he was seven months pregnant.</p><p>Kyungsoo was terrified. What if they discovered what Kyungsoo has been doing with his daddy? What if the baby comes out deformed? </p><p>But his daddy promised him that everything would be alright. Kyungsoo hadn’t given the clinic his real name so there was no way they could track him down.</p><p>His daddy told him that he was going to have the baby at home, he didn’t want many people to know about their baby.</p><p>The midwife who helped deliver their son was a close friend of his daddy. She didn’t tell anyone about the baby. His daddy registered the baby as his son, said that the boy had been left on their doorstep.</p><p>Kyungsoo couldn’t believe people bought the story but he was glad they did. He didn’t want to lose his baby.</p><p>Raewon came out looking fine and healthy. All the stuff that Kyungsoo was worried about didn’t come true. But he and his daddy learned their lesson. His daddy hated condoms but he had no choice but to use them since Kyungsoo was too young to be put on birth control. It’s not like they could lie and say he needed the pill to regulate a period like they would if he was a girl. His dad just had to wrap it or risk knocking Kyungsoo up again.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When Kyungsoo turned fifteen. His daddy put him on birth control. Kyungsoo hates taking pills but he's too scared to risk getting pregnant again. He was perfectly fine not experiencing that again.</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo played with Raewon until the boy fell asleep. Then He did his homework and made a cup of noodles for himself. After he’s done eating. He decided to take a much needed nap while his son slept.</p><p>He was awakened by his daddy hours later, holding a sobbing Raewon.</p><p>“You couldn’t hear the boy crying?” The older man demanded. Kyungsoo apologized and reached for his son but his daddy told him to go get started on dinner.</p><p>The teen nodded and left the living room.  He heard the tv turn on. Sometimes he can’t help but get a little jealous of Raewon whom his daddy treats like a prince. He knows his daddy loves them both but he was scared that maybe he loved Raewon more. </p><p>It was a childish and stupid thought but he really couldn’t help it. Raewon gets a lot of affection from their father than he ever did. Sometimes he dreams of his mother coming back and his daddy forgiving her so they can be a family again.</p><p>He wouldn’t have to be his daddy’s wife and Raewon’s mother. He’d just be Kyungsoo, his daddy’s son. But then he realizes that if things what happened that way his baby wouldn’t exist. Kyungsoo doesn’t think he can live a world without his sweet boy. Raewon’s smile was all he needed to go on some days. So, he buries those feelings deep down. His baby and daddy need him. He needs them too.</p><p>“I think we should go somewhere this summer.” His daddy said. </p><p>Kyungsoo sat a plate-full of chopped eggs cut with cheese and peppers, fried fatback and corn fritters.He took Raewon who was crying from him.</p><p>“Where would we go?” He asked, unbuttoning his shirt. Raewon latched on. His daddy watches for a moment and goes back to his eating. Kyungsoo knows most people would start weaning their children by the age of two but Raewon liked feeding from him and Kyungsoo still had breast milk. </p><p>How can he wean his son when his body was still producing milk. He’s just happy his daddy hasn’t said anything about it.</p><p>“I don’t know but with this new job. I’ve got a fixed schedule. It’d be nice to take Raewon somewhere,” the older man, shrugs.</p><p>“Okay. That would be nice,” Kyungsoo said.</p><p>——</p><p>After dinner, Kyungsoo gave Raewon a shower and put the boy to sleep. He took a shower and changed into his pajamas. He’s so fucking tired.</p><p>As he was drifting off to sleep he heard footsteps. He closed his eyes tight and just hoped tonight he’ll get to sleep peacefully. No such luck! He climbs on top of him and moves his hair like he always does. Kyungsoo groaned, tiredly.</p><p> ‘’I don’t wanna hurt you. Daddy needs you,” he whispers in his ear and kisses his ear and his kiss moves down to his cheek and before Kyungsoo could protest, his lips were on his. He tries to push him off but he is too strong. Like always, Kyungsoo can never get away. Sometimes he didn’t want get away but other times like right now he wanted to get away.</p><p>‘’Don’t move, baby” he moans, thrusting Kyungsoo’s  clothed ass. </p><p>Kyungsoo’s room is completely dark and normally he would try to put up a fight but he’s exhausted tonight. If he lets his daddy have his way the sooner it will be over and he can go back to sleep.</p><p>Jongin makes quick work of his shorts and groans appreciatively and pulls down Kyungsoo’s underwear all the way down. The prep is half assed.</p><p>Then came the familiar grating metallic sound of his zipper and his full weight on Kyungsoo. His Daddy forced his cock inside of him, Kyungsoo screamed out in pain but the father was quick to cover his mouth. </p><p>“Fuck you’re so tight. Let’s make another baby boy” he whispers. Jongin is moaning and groaning, roughly fucking into him. As he fucked Kyungsoo from behind, he roughly held onto his hair.</p><p>He’s holding Kyungsoo down and keeps moving up and down. He pulled out slightly, and then thrust back in, fucking him hard. He thrust forward hard, even harder than he had before. Jongin closed his eyes and bit his lip in satisfaction as he enjoyed the sensation of Kyungsoo’s ass clenching around his cock. He tightened his grip on his hair and pulled him closer to him. Kyungsoo was panting in pleasure as his daddy mercilessly fucked him.</p><p>Kyungsoo feels the tears come into his eyes. He squeezes his eyes shut, and a tear rolls down his face and lands in his ear. He’s gripping the sheet, pulling it into a ball inside his fist and after the pain settled into numbness. He just let his father do what he wanted. </p><p> Hopes their son didn’t hear them. Jongin let out a sigh of pleasure that repulsed his son. Father and son aren’t supposed to do this with each other, he knows it's wrong but he’s not strong enough to stop his daddy or refuse him.</p><p>Jongin had a firm hold on his waist and he pulled Kyungsoo’s back into each push, slamming his ass into his crotch. Kyungsoo felt like his ass was ripping apart. It’s like someone was shoving a broom up his ass or worst a stick. As Jongin continued to fuck him, the sound of his thighs roughly slapping against his ass filled the room.</p><p>“Gonna give me another baby?” Jongin loves to hear himself talk. Kyungsoo intends to blur out most of what he says.</p><p>He hugged Kyungsoo’s body against the bed, moving himself for a better position to get more pleasure from his baby boy. He starts moving in and out of Kyungsoo’s tightness, his cock grinding against him and he moans in pleasure against the pillow, feeling his cock get even harder. He groaned, pushing in harder and faster. Time passes as Jongin fucks him into his bed, faster and harder.</p><p>“Fuuck, I’m cumming,’’ his daddy moaned, finally, he felt his orgasm approaching and pushed hard into his son, pressing himself down on him and spending his seed into him, enjoying the feeling of orgasm.</p><p>Kyungsoo felt the warm cum inside his ass and silence returned in the room. Kyungsoo cried silently. He wanted to take a shower to get the smell off him but he can still feel his kiss on his lips and his dick inside of him, softening. </p><p>Kyungsoo’s stomach had this hollow feeling inside of it. He hates being daddy’s good boy and he hates that his daddy feels the need to touch him. </p><p>“I love you, Soo. You’re all daddy’s got,” his daddy whispered.</p><p>Kyungsoo knows that. So many times he thought of running away but that would make him just like his mother who abandoned them.</p><p>His daddy tries so hard to support him and Raewon. He loves Kyungsoo more than anything in the world. Kyungsoo would never forgive himself for leaving. He hugged his father tighter.</p><p>“I love you too, daddy. I love you so much,” he whispered. He felt the old man smile as he kissed his cheek. That moment Kyungsoo realized that no matter how fucked he and his daddy are. They’re still all the family they have and they’re great parents to their son.</p><p>He couldn’t think of anyone else he would rather have a child with. Maybe in the future they’d have another baby. He smiled at the thought of a future with his daddy and their kids.</p><p>It will be perfect. Their perfect family.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Coach Kim</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There’s something annoying and yet fascinating about Doh Kyungsoo that makes Coach Kim unable to resist the teen.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>⛔️Student/teacher relationship<br/>⚠️Age difference<br/>⛔️Consensual underage relationship/sex<br/>⚠️Rough Sex</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jongin has been doing this job long enough that he really and truly doesn’t give a fuck about these fucking kids and their dumb teenage issues.</p><p> A bunch of privileged little assholes is what they’re. He wishes he could kick most of their fucking asses. He’s long come to terms with the fact that shit won’t change not with him or the spoilt brats he teaches.</p><p>The best part of his day is being on the football field with his team. His team knows better and has their acts together. They know better than to piss off Coach Kim. He has no problem having their asses run until they faint. Nobody could tell him how to run his team.</p><p>As anyone can tell Jongin is a bitter former football player who has been dealt a shitty hand in life and he likes to pay it forward. Jongin was supposed to be the first person in their hometown to go play pro. He was the captain of the football team in high school and had dreams of becoming famous, getting endorsements and just live lavishly.</p><p>After playing college football he got scouted by a professional team and he was all set to play but then he got injured and was told to forget about any chance of playing again. All his fucking dreams went down the fucking drain. Just like that.</p><p>Years later that’s still the worst thing to ever happen to Kim Jongin. Jongin is thirty-six years old, twice divorced and no kids ( thank fucking God)</p><p>His anger and alcoholism are two contributing factors to his miserable life and failed marriages. His old high school had no problem hiring him as the P.E teacher and coach of the football team. They’re still seemingly obsessed with Jongin’s former football star status. Jongin can’t understand why.</p><p>The money was okay. Jongin spent most of it paying his bills, drinking and getting laid.</p><p>At least he has the respect of his team who idolize him. Sure he never made it pro but he was still a local celebrity in their hometown and the kids ate it all up. They call him an “inspiration”. </p><p>For getting as close as he did. If they only knew how that pissed him off even more. How fucked it feels to almost have your dream come true then yanked away. There’s nothing inspiring about him.</p><p>“Bye Coach!” A few of the boys bid him as Jongin Inhaled the smoke from his cigarette. He waves them off and goes back to thinking about his plans for the weekend. Sehun has gone for some business retreat so he can’t go hang with his only friend in town.</p><p>Maybe he will visit <b>EXODUS</b>. Who the hell knows where he will end up later tonight. He turned to see a group of the theater group kids waiting for the late bus. Jongin’s eyes landed on the red head who was in deep conversation. Moving his hands as he spoke. His friends laughed at something he said. Jongin licked his lips as he took in the boy’s form, petite and fit. </p><p>Jongin already knew who it was without the kid turning around. He’d recognize that behind from anywhere.</p><p>Doh Kyungsoo is 17yrs old, born and raised in their hometown. Kyungsoo’s parents passed away when he was just 2yrs old. Jongin went to high school with his older brother who was older than Jongin by a year but he remembers Doh Daekwang, he was awkward and a bit slow. He was bullied by the other students.</p><p>He had potential but life shitted on him like it shitted on Jongin. Having had enough of being bullied he snapped. During a fight with his bully he ended up killing the kid.</p><p>Daekwang was tried as an adult and sentenced to 30yrs. Kyungsoo was taken in by his aunt. The kid is messed up too. As a freshman he got into theater and gained some friends. Jongin didn’t pay attention to the kid until this year when Kyungsoo’s  name was in his class roster for period six. </p><p>“Watch out for that Doh kid. He’s a fucking nuances,” One of the other teachers had warned him. </p><p>It wasn’t the first time he heard that but Jongin never cared  for the rumor mill. He’s got better things to do with his life. Okay maybe he doesn't but he definitely had better things to think about than high school kid’s drama.</p><p>There was a rumor involving Doh and the old theater teacher last year. The teacher was fired but nothing else ever came out. </p><p>The thing is Kyungsoo is too sexy for his own good and he seemed to be aware of this fact. Boys and girls chase after him. He didn’t pay them any mind. He flaunts himself around campus with his crop tops, makeup and painted nails.</p><p>Jongin has never cared for his students but this intrigued him. There’s something annoying and yet fascinating about Doh Kyungsoo with his big round eyes and his heart-shaped lips especially when he laughs or smiles. He has two habits that Jongin really fucking hates biting his nails and wetting his lips with his tongue. </p><p>On the first day of class, Kyungsoo had a note excusing him from doing any physical related activities. He sat on the bleachers with a book throughout the whole class. Jongin went on with his class then again the following day and again. Finally, Jongin had to ask the kid what the hell is wrong with him. Kyungsoo just shrugged and handed him the note.</p><p>It was signed by the school nurse. Physically there wasn’t anything wrong with the boy but if he has an illness that’s so bad he should just get exempt from his fucking class. As much as Jongin wanted to just ignore it, he couldn’t. Something was fishy.</p><p>So the next day after school Jongin visited the nurse’s office to ask her why she kept excusing Kyungsoo from his class. The poor lady gave him a confused look she had no idea who the fuck Doh Kyungsoo was.</p><p>“Yes that’s my signature but I didn’t sign that.” She told him, pulling up Kyungsoo’s file. He’s never visited the nurse’s office for any reason.</p><p>Jongin was pissed. He confronted Kyungsoo the next day when the brat had yet another fake permission slip. The teen smirked and shook his head. His hair neatly cut he was obviously wearing makeup. His nails were painted red. He made their school’s basic P.E uniform look so hot.</p><p>“I wondered how long it would take until you caught me, Coach.” </p><p>“You could get suspended for this, Kyungsoo. You can’t forge signatures. Why did you do it?” Jongin asked. Then he asked himself why he cares. He should just send the kid to the principal’s office and let her deal with him but he didn’t. His curiosity got the best of him.</p><p>“I don’t like working out and sweating. My freaking guidance counselor won’t let me drop the class. I have no choice.” He shrugged.</p><p>Jongin couldn’t believe his freakin ears. First of all, P.E is a requirement for graduation so he doesn’t know what the hell Kyungsoo was thinking. He decided not to report Kyungsoo. He warned the boy not to do it again before dismissing him.</p><p>✨✨✨</p><p> </p><p>Things changed from then on. Kyungsoo although still refused to run or do anything that required him to do something physical. Jongin let him walk around the gym. When the other student complained he told him that Kyungsoo had a note. Why is Jongin lying for this kid? It’s beyond him. Jongin always found his eyes on Kyungsoo. He’s beautiful. There was no doubt about it. So tiny even for a 17 year old boy.</p><p>In the years, Jongin has been at this school. He’s never really looked around or noticed anyone because that would’ve been creepy but he finds himself looking at Doh Kyungsoo.</p><p>Kyungsoo also seemed to be well aware of what bending a certain way when stretching and pulling his shirt up could do to Jongin if the smirk and twinkle in his eyes were anything to go by. </p><p>Since the very first time Kyungsoo smiled suggestively at Jongin he could practically feel himself being slowly dragged to the very pits of hell.</p><p>Nothing good can come from giving in to temptation and getting involved with a boy who is 18years his junior and is his student no matter how willing (and pretty damn insistent, actually) he may be. Jongin knew that. </p><p>Yet he let himself give into the temptation. This happened three weeks after he confronted Kyungsoo. He noticed that Kyungsoo was getting closer and closer to him. Always staying after class to talk to Jongin. Always touching the coach’s shoulder or leaning against him. Talking about how much he loved their height differences and their age differences. The kid has issues, Jongin reminds himself every day yet he let Kyungsoo get close.</p><p>The conversations were surprisingly good. Ranging from movies, music, fashion, and politics. Kyungsoo never ran out of topics to discuss. Kyungsoo was smart and dreamed of becoming an actor or a chef someday. The boy could sing too but he says he hasn’t felt like singing in awhile. Jongin listened to him and didn’t talk much. </p><p>“You should try my cooking, coach. It’s amazing!”</p><p>“Everyone thinks they’re Gordon Ramsay,” Jongin snorts, shoving the boy away from. He didn’t even realize how close Kyungsoo was.</p><p>“You don’t believe I can cook,” Kyungsoo frowned at him.</p><p>Jongin chuckled and shrugged. Telling the boy he doesn’t think shit.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>To Jongin’s surprise, Kyungsoo bought him a container with smoked beef spaghetti carbonara the next day. Okay, the kid can cook. Jongin ate it all because damn it, it’s been a long time since he has a home cooked meal. Jongin asked him why spaghetti.</p><p>“I like spaghetti. And since I don’t know your favorite food, I made mine,” he grinned. </p><p>“Is that your way of asking me what my favorite food is?” Jongin asked, amused.</p><p>“Nope! If I wanted to know I’d just ask you,” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Fried chicken and roast duck. Do what you will with that information,” he winked at the teen. He chuckled when Kyungsoo ducked his head, blushing. The kid flirts with him all afternoon and turns into a tomato when Jongin flirts back.</p><p>Jongin isn’t surprised to find a container of Crispy buttermilk fried chicken in the teacher’s lounge with his name on it. Jongin wouldn’t admit it out loud but his heart skips a beat.</p><p>All these meetings with Kyungsoo. The push and pull game they seem to be playing is dangerous. He’s playing with fire and the only one who’s going to burn is him. Jongin is the adult and Kyungsoo’s teacher. He shouldn’t be entertaining Kyungsoo’s advances at all. He shouldn’t like having Kyungsoo so close to him when they’re in his office. He shouldn’t close the door.</p><p>He shouldn’t let Kyungsoo cook for him, hug him or look at Kyungsoo’s smooth thighs. He just really shouldn’t. He definitely shouldn’t be seeking Kyungsoo out or wondering what the boy did when he wasn’t in school. What Kyungsoo does after school is none of Jongin’s business yet he imagined a lot. </p><p>“It would be easier to talk if you would just give me your number,” Kyungsoo singsong as he followed Jongin on the field. Football practice let out a few minutes ago while Kyungsoo’s theater session ended half an hour ago but he showed up to the field and waited for Jongin until he dismissed his team.</p><p>With the upcoming game, Jongin has been really been and hasn’t had time to really spend with Kyungsoo so the boy thought of the perfect solution. Only Jongin isn’t stupid to give his student his number especially if said student is constantly flirting with him and he’s flirting back with the student. He’s been bugging Jongin for a week about this.</p><p>“Nice try, Kyungsoo.”</p><p>Kyungsoo huffs and glares at Jongin. Making the coach laugh. He resembles Pororo, Jongin thinks.</p><p>“If you’re not helping me pick up. Go home,” Jongin tells the boy. </p><p>For a second he thinks Kyungsoo is going to turn around and leave like the other times but the boy picks up a ball and throws it at him, missing Jongin’s head by a smudge.</p><p>“Kyungsoo!”</p><p>“Asshole!” The teen shouts and takes off.</p><p>Kyungsoo ignores him the next day and the one after that. Jongin doesn’t find a food container with his name on it. Jongin sees Kyungsoo everywhere. Always with the same group of kids. One of those kids always has his hand around Kyungsoo’s waist. Kyungsoo doesn’t spare him even a glance.</p><p>It shouldn’t piss off Jongin as much as it does. He tries telling himself this is for the best. It’s good that he’s stopped spending so much time with the 17year old.</p><p>But he’s fucking miserable. Sehun asks him what’s wrong but he can’t really tell his friend he missed his students so he lies.</p><p>It goes on for a week until Jongin can’t take it anymore. He does something really stupid. He wasn’t even thinking at the time.</p><p>Kyungsoo was once again waiting for the bus and his friend had his hand around his waist, whispering to Kyungsoo. Jongin made his way to the group and grabbed Kyungsoo, dragging the student away even as he protested.</p><p>“Let me go!” Kyungsoo hissed. Luckily for Jongin it’s after school and only a few students saw him dragging Kyungsoo away. </p><p>“Why the hell are you ignoring me?” He demanded once he shoved the brat inside his office and shut the door behind them.</p><p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about Mr. Kim,” Kyungsoo scowled at him defiantly.</p><p>“All this because I won’t give you my number?”</p><p>“I don’t give a fuck about your number! I’m going to miss my bus,” </p><p>“Fuck your bus! You’re acting childish,” Jongin snapped.</p><p>“I’m acting childish? You’re the one who dragged me in here, asshole!”</p><p>Fuck! Jongin can’t believe how worked up this freaking kid got him. Jongin doesn’t even know what the hell he is doing but he just knew if he went one more week with Kyungsoo ignoring him, he’d lose his freaking mind.</p><p>“Can I go?” The boy barked. When Jongin didn’t answer he was shoved by the student and left the office.</p><p>Even going to <b>Exodus</b> didn’t help that night. He had been thinking about Kyungsoo the whole night even when he was fucking his trick for the night.</p><p>After class the next day, Jongin shoved a small piece of paper to the scowling boy. Damn, Doh Kyungsoo, he thought to himself.</p><p>He thought Kyungsoo would be happy about this. He wanted Kyungsoo to be happy and back to normal but the boy just threw the paper at him and walked off.</p><p>No matter how much Jongin tried to appease Kyungsoo. His efforts were ignored and dismissed. </p><p>“Just leave me, alone. Is that so fucking hard to do?” Kyungsoo groaned, once more cornered by the coach. He was annoyed. Like he has a reason to be annoyed.</p><p>“I can’t! Come on, what do you want? What can I do?” Jongin whispered softly. His patience was really something else when it came to Kyungsoo. </p><p>“ I don’t want anything and I don’t want you to do anything.” The boy snapped.</p><p>Jongin wouldn’t give up. He really should’ve thought. This was a way out, yet he just couldn’t. Kyungsoo ignoring him hurt like hell.</p><p>Kyungsoo is brat. And the only way to placate a brat is to spoil them. So that’s what Jongin did. He bought shit ton of nail polishes in different colors, the lady at the store looked at him like he'd lost his freaking mind. Then he bought Kyungsoo’s favorite perfumes. It should be weird that he can remember all the crap the boy always spouted about. He bought the boy lip glosses among other things he knows Kyungsoo would love.</p><p>“Here,” he handed him the bag. Kyungsoo frowned but at least took the bag. His eyes widened at the content.</p><p>“How many freaking nail polish did you buy?”</p><p>Jongin kicked the grass under his feet and shrugged. He bought every color that was available. He looked up to see Kyungsoo smiling. The coach let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.</p><p>“You didn’t have to buy me all this,” he murmurs, blushing.</p><p>Jongin almost snaps and tells him yeah he did but he realized that he wanted to do this for Kyungsoo. He wants to spoil this boy. </p><p>Kyungsoo stepped forward and hugged him and murmured a thank-you. Jongin hugged him back tight, entertained and enjoying the feel of him in his arms. He’s really missed his freaking brat.</p><p><br/>✨✨✨</p><p> </p><p>Jongin laughs out loud when he finds a container with Peking duck. The other teachers look at him like he’s crazy but he finds that he doesn’t mind at all.</p><p>“Did you like it?” Kyungsoo asks when he shows up at the field.  He knows Jongin liked it but of course he wants the coach to sing his praises which Jongin is happy to do.</p><p>“Bye coach!” Jongin looks up to wave the last of the football players and turns his attention back to Kyungsoo who’s wearing a shirt too freakin tight on him and his lips are glossy. Jongin feels this hunger down the pit of his stomach and he ignores it.</p><p>“Let’s do something tomorrow,” Kyungsoo suggested. They’ve met twice outside of school both times they’ve watched movies.</p><p>Jongin is still hesitating when it comes to meeting Kyungsoo outside of school but as deep as he’s gotten himself in. He’s quite surprised they’ve crossed the line yet. He thinks about an excuse to let Kyungsoo down.</p><p>“What do you have in mind?” Is what he ends up saying. Cursing himself off for not being able to say no.</p><p>Kyungsoo tells him it’s a surprise. Jongin can’t believe he’s making plans with his student. He’s done a lot of stupid shit but this one definitely takes the cake.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>For weeks, he continued to see Kyungsoo after school or over the weekend. The boy texts Jongin  all the time about random things. Dishes he wants to try, places he wants to show Jongin. He asks what Jongin is doing or thinking.</p><p>“Are you fucking someone?” Sehun asks, one night.</p><p>They’ve been at Exodus for half an hour and all Jongin has done is text. His eyes haven’t left his phone since Kyungsoo texted him.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You’ve been glued to that freaking phone for weeks. Is that one of your ex-wives giving you some attention?”</p><p>“No! Why would you think that?”</p><p>“If it was someone new, you’d be bragging about it to me. You can’t help yourself,” Sehun shrugs.</p><p>Jongin shakes his head and tells his friend it’s nothing. Just betting on some teams. Sehun doesn’t believe him but he doesn’t push him either. Once again, Jongin is grateful for having a friend who isn’t nosy.</p><p>__________</p><p> </p><p>Everything changes three weeks after he and Kyungsoo started hanging out. Of all the places Jongin has ever thought of doing  Kyungsoo. This wasn’t even on his list.</p><p>One afternoon after practice Jongin waited until the team was gone then headed to the shower. He didn’t want to drive all the way home sweating like a pig.</p><p>After he was done with his shower, Kyungsoo was there waiting for him. Jongin was taken back and was getting ready to scold his student when Kyungsoo dropped to his knees and sucked Jongin’s cock like it was the last cock on earth.</p><p>The older man grunted as he watched as the teen slid his dick into his mouth and began bobbing his head diligently over it. The feeling of his mouth was amazing and he enjoyed the talent those lips obviously had, licking his lips as Kyungsoo let out a moan around his dick to increase his pleasure. Even his ex-wives have never sucked his cock that good.</p><p>Jongin’s free hand came to hold onto Kyungsoo’s than hair, urging his head to go faster, fucking his mouth at a rather quick pace. </p><p>“Oh fuck... oh fuck that's good..." he mumbled out, glancing at the window in the door to see if any of the teachers might come in. Jongin’s fingers tangled in Kyungsoo’s hair he held his head still as he thrust his cock into his student’s mouth. </p><p>“F-fuck my mouth... C-coach..." Kyungsoo said as Jongin heard him gagging. Mouth open and spit dripping down his face as Jongin continued to thrust and fuck his throat, the sound of his wet mouth taking his cock as he moaned.</p><p>Back and forth, thrusting his shaft farther and farther in each  time. Jongin thrust his cock in with an eager moan. Kyungsoo welcomed him, sucking at him, drawing him deeper. Jongin moaned and came in his mouth. Kyungsoo got up and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. </p><p>They looked at each other for a few seconds, Jongin knew that this wouldn’t be the last time. He could get in a lot of trouble but at that moment Jongin didn’t care.</p><p>“I got tired of waiting for you to make a move,” was all Kyungsoo said, wiping his mouth and smirking. </p><p>Jongin hasn’t felt this way in a long time plus he couldn’t feel bad when Kyungsoo wanted him too. The teen confessed his crush and begged Jongin.</p><p>“It can be our secret, Coach Kim.”</p><p>It excited Jongin to know that the 17year old was interested in him, no surprise there after all the time they spent together. He’s always known that he was bisexual but he never really told anyone. The encounters he had with other men were all secretive. Kyungsoo was gorgeous beyond words. There was no way he was going to say no  to that.</p><p>It became their secret. </p><p>Kyungsoo continued to stay after school for practice then met Jongin in his office or car. Jongin can tell the kid has many issues but he also looked at Jongin like he hung the moon. Jongin can’t remember the last time someone looked at him like. Kyungsoo was affectionate and loving. Every kiss was filled with passion and every touch was better than the last.</p><p>The next time Kyungsoo sucked him off in his office, he swallowed every drop of Jongin’s cum then Jongin ate the kid out like a free buffet.</p><p>There was no teasing, Jongin’s plan was to eat Kyungsoo’s ass and make him scream when he climaxed. His tongue lapped and lapped over Kyungsoo’s inner thigh and stomach, Kyungsoo held the coach’s head trying to move it directly where he needed as he whispered, </p><p>“Oh Coach! Y-yess!,”</p><p>Jongin lowered his head down between Kyungsoo’s wide-open thighs and continued to work. Jongin licked Kyungsoo’s hole relentlessly, he inserted his tongue inside and out. </p><p>“Co...aah… Jong-Uhnnnmm…” Kyungsoo moaned as he thrusted back, seeking Jongin’s tongue.</p><p>Jongin licked his student’s asshole while he was stroking him. Kyungsoo lifted his legs, holding them up himself so Jongin could eat him out, easier. He did it moaning so loud as he continued on.</p><p>There was no one left on campus, they didn’t have to worry about anything. Jongin’s lips sucking and his tongue licking Kyungsoo up and down, his face pressed into Kyungsoo’s ass as Jongin ate him out. The coach kissed and sucked his little hole making circles with his tongue until Kyungsoo was a crying mess.</p><p>Jongin chuckled darkly. “Never had your ass ate?”</p><p>Kyungsoo blushed and smacked his shoulder then hugged his lover. That’s how Jongin got tangled in with his student. Never thought he would be one of those teachers. But he’d be a fool to reject Kyungsoo’s advance.</p><p>He wished he was a good man and a decent human being but he wasn’t. He never claimed to be either. He wanted it, his boy craved it. He was a very bad man indeed. Jongin knows he didn’t deserve Doh Kyungsoo.</p><p>He should let Kyungsoo go, he should let him be with boys his own age. But he couldn’t. Jongin could break him so easily. Turn him into nothing but a sex slave living to please him. But Kyungsoo didn't want to go, he believed with all his heart that he loved Jongin. </p><p>Maybe someday he’d ask for forgiveness and know that he didn’t deserve it. But this wasn’t this day.</p><p> </p><p>🥀</p><p> </p><p>Everything wasn’t always perfect after they started hooking up. Jongin couldn’t stress enough about the importance of keeping their relationship a secret. But Kyungsoo felt different.</p><p>Kyungsoo wanted dates and some validation of their relationship. He got jealous of all the attention Jongin got from his colleagues, male or female. </p><p>He especially hated when Jongin flirted back. No matter how much Jongin tries to convince the boy, he still gets jealous. When Mrs. Choi’s car crash was vandalized. Jongin knew who had done it.</p><p>Of course Kyungsoo flat out denied it when Jongin confronted him. Jongin fucked him roughly to punish him. With every thrust into him, Kyungsoo moaned, groaned and whimpered. The sound he made was music to Jongin's ear. His hole clenched around Jongin’s cock and he moaned. </p><p>“Fuck,” Jongin grunted as he thrusted into young lover.</p><p>Jongin had taken Kyungsoo’s virginity just two weeks prior. He was honestly shocked that Kyungsoo was a virgin. With the rumors and how he sucks cock, Jongin almost didn’t believe it. The rumors with the former theater teacher were just rumors. Kyungsoo told him that the man has come on to him but he rejected him. After the rejection, the teacher started failing him. Kyungsoo had no choice but to take the matters to the principal.</p><p>It made Jongin stupidly happy that he’s Kyungsoo’s first. But he still wanted to know.</p><p>“I wanted it to be special. You’re special to me, Jongin,” Kyungsoo whispered when Jongin asked him why he waited and why he was letting a twice divorced man be his first.</p><p>They’ve fucked so much since then that taking Jongin’s big cock was nothing for Kyungsoo. Now Kyungsoo takes his cock like a champ. Jongin knows his cock is a bit much for people and it takes a lot to take all of him. </p><p>“You’re hurting me,” Kyungsoo groaned.<br/><br/>"That's good, baby. You'll enjoy it more," he growled, shoving his thick cock into Kyungsoo’s tight ass, feeling the flesh part as it eased in, an inch at a time. Jongin didn't prep him enough because he wanted it to hurt. Kyungsoo always knew that. This was their little game.<br/><br/>He closed his eyes and let himself go. He looked down to see those beautiful eyes, kissable lips and milky thick thighs. The tightness of his ass gives Jongin a super charge. </p><p>He loved it. It wouldn't be long before Jongin came. Kyungsoo is crying for him to thrust harder and faster. He's begging for Jongin</p><p>
  <em> “Jongin! Faster! Yess, right there!”  </em>
</p><p>"Shit! Slow the fuck down, Jongin!" Kyungsoo moan-cries.<br/><br/>Jongin doesn't listen. He's so close. He knows he's being rough. He prays his boy can bear with him for just a little bit longer.<br/><br/>Fuck! He's so damn close. So damn close. He needs Kyungsoo to feel his wrath. He will teach him a lesson.</p><p>He snaps his hips forward with more force and Kyungsoo lets out a choke cry. Jongin comes inside the teen. Kyungsoo is pissed at him and starts cussing him out for being so rough. Jongin placates the boy and gives him a Sterling Silver "Forever In My Heart" Heart Locket. This should hold him over for a while.</p><p>Kyungsoo also wouldn’t stop bugging Jongin about their first official date until the older man drove them over to the next town to have a date.</p><p>They watched a movie, went to dinner then to their hotel room. Kyungsoo rode his dick and thanked him for taking him out.</p><p>“I...love you, Jongin,” he moaned as he fucked himself on Jongin’s cock. Hearing those words scared Jongin. He hasn’t been with anyone that has stayed long enough to love him. Kyungsoo is a teen with severe daddy issues. </p><p>Jongin felt like an asshole taking advantage of him but deep down he did care about Kyungsoo so he smiled and told the boy he loved him back. Because if he wasn’t ready to admit it to himself, he wanted Kyungsoo to know.</p><p>He’d do anything for his boy. Even if all this blew up in his face someday. It was a risk he was willing to take.</p><p>“You’re mine, Nini. Mine forever,” Kyungsoo whispered. Jongin held him and kissed his cheek.</p><p>“You’re mine too, Soo.”</p><p>Jongin means it too. He’s not letting Kyungsoo go.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>